Akari's Time: The bodyguard and her Yakuza
by whiteraven95
Summary: This is an AU: Korosensei has sent his agent, Akari as a spy to get more intel from Ayakawa, the Yakuza clan. What she didn't expect was... why is her target/boss looks so handsome? Can she cope with his seductive skills? Will she finish her mission or will she end up falling for someone she shouldn't fall in love with?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Akari**

I am an agent from Japan's Special Forces. My boss is not human.

He is a large yellow octopus with a permanent grin glued onto his spherical head. He moves in very high speed, enabling him to capture his targets easily. Because of his tenacity, he became the Head of the Special Forces Team 3 in 3 years.

His name is Korosensei, which is weird since he is not a teacher at all. But he teaches his underlings well. Our team has been very efficient in our missions and highly regarded by everyone else in the Special Forces.

Despite being a flawless boss who never mistreats his underlings, his only flaw would probably be…

"Boss, you have to stop reading pornography during work hours. If Karasuma-san finds out, he'll give you a beating," I state flatly. My arms crossed over my chest as I stand before his table, catching him with his perverted hobbies for the umpteenth time.

"NUYA!" Immediately he stashes his precious magazine away. "Don't tell him, Akari-chan! I'll... I'll buy you gelato!"

"I don't take bribes."

"NUYA!"

I roll my eyes at his ridiculousness. "Why did you summon me, boss?"

He clears his throat. "Akari-chan, the upper authorities has sent us another mission."

"Which criminal? The serial killer Rino? Or the elusive robber gang?"

He shakes his head. "We're not catching criminals. Yet. Specifically, you're going undercover to investigate the Yakuza. Presumably…" he hands me a file. I open it and see a huge photo of man with his back turned to the camera. The graphics is blurred and I couldn't make out the face. The only thing I spot is the fleck of red hidden under the man's hoodie. "…the Ayakawa Clan."

"What did they do?"

Korosensei would look serious if not for his perpetual grin. "For now, nothing. Past decades Ayakawa clan has been in ruthless gang fights with a lot of Yakuza clans. But since this guy came along, everything died down. The black market trading, the fights… nothing. We need more intel on what is going on with this clan. I hope they really did turn for the good. But who knows? Maybe they are hiding their talons till the right moment to strike."

I close the file. "So I'll go undercover as the rookie? Do they even take girls?"

"Rumours say the second-in-command is one tough chick and has been training a team of female fighters. You can fit in. But your position will be as the head's bodyguard."

I cough. "Wouldn't that be too close?"

"We need intel ASAP. Starting from a rookie takes too long time." He taps his chin. "Might as well seduce the man since you have the looks."

I glare. "No seduction ploys. I don't do that."

"Then maybe Irina can teach you som—"

"NO! NOT HER! NOT IRINA! I NEVER WANT TO GO TO HER LESSONS AGAIN!"

"I heard they were fun!" He grins evilly. If he isn't my boss I'd punch him.

"I hate her kissing lessons. Last time she pulled it on me and I collapsed. COLLAPSED."

He snickers. "Nurufufufufu… but it will come in handy somehow… anyway, I bet the Yakuza head might fall for you the first moment."

"Boss, you want gossip, find Sugino and Kanzaki. Or maybe Hinata. Anyone but me."

He sneers. "But you, the love-devoid machine, have so much potential…"

"I quit love long ago." The moment I chose this job, I quit love because it will only get in my way. Even my Uncle doesn't know I'm a Special Agent. If I have a boyfriend and my mission is compromised, they will be endangered. I can't risk anyone's life.

"You'll start tomorrow, Agent Okumura Akari. You'll take the name as Ayano Akari. Your location is Ayakawa building in town. Good luck."

* * *

I walk out from Korosensei's office, wondering how hard this mission would be. Being too close to your target is never the ideal position. Chances are your secrets are more easily spilled and you'll be dead before you even know why.

I still want to live, Korosensei.

"How did it go?" Hinata, a girl with tomboyish haircut asks as I return to my desk.

I sigh. "I'll be on a mission tomorrow. I won't be back I guess."

"Then you won't be joining us with our trip?" Kanzaki places a cup of hot chocolate on my desk. She has a gentle charisma and pretty long hair. "It'll be lonely to Osaka without you."

I cringe. "Lonely? Kanzaki has Sugino while Hinata has Maehara. No way you guys'd be lonely."

Hinata blushes. "M-m-maehara has nothing to do with me!"

Kanzaki tries to hide her embarrassment. "Sugino-kun and I are just friends."

I hear an inaudible heartbreak sound coming from Sugino's direction as Kanzaki just friendzoned him. Poor Sugino.

Dragging his heavy legs, Sugino plops a file onto my desk with a depressed look. "Here's you fake resume. Try to memorize it." He returns to his desk, trying not to develop interest over the girls' conversation.

"Anyway… get a boyfriend back too, will you?" Hinata suggests. I choke as I drink the hot chocolate.

"No way. I'm investigating Yakuza. I'm not interested in bloodthirsty men."

"But there could be someone you like." Hinata nudges me. "Love happens before you know it!"

I calmly sip my drink. "Focus on _your_ Maehara. He'll be back soon."

"He's not mine!"

I blink. "…..yet."

* * *

Ayakawa building is one of the most modernized buildings in the city. Sunlight bounces off its glass panels. I cover my eyes from the glare as I enter the building confidently. Confidence is something I need to maintain my cover.

I reach the receptionist, who is a young girl in long purple hair. On her name tag is the name 'Ritsu'. She looks up at me and smiles. "What business do you have here, miss?"

"Umm… I'm here for the job as the bodyguard."

She blinks in surprise. "Oh. Nakamura-san will be seeing you on the 5th floor." She hands me a colourful brochure as if this building is a tourist hotspot. "Please read it."

I read it as I wait for the elevator to arrive. The building has 10 floors. The ground floor is a lobby. The first a dining hall and a huge kitchen. Then second, a conference hall. The third is a training facility with a dojo and an indoor gym. The fourth is the recreational area where there are games, a mini cinema and a library. The fifth, sixth and seventh are office floors. The last two are residential suites.

This sounds more like a hotel than the home base of a Yakuza clan. I am expecting an underground prison where they torture their enemies. There is supposed to be a corridor where they would hang the heads of their enemies as trophies. Gruesome is supposed to be their theme.

Or maybe it is just my exaggerating fantasy.

* * *

One word to describe the Nakamura woman. Beautiful.

Long golden hair flowing down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her cerulean blue eyes shine with pure conviction. Standing in the midst of bulky men, she glows with confidence and pride.

"You're Ayano-san?" She asks as she eyes me.

I nod. "Yes. I'm Ayano Akari. Nice meeting you, Nakamura-san."

"Call me Rio." She smiles. Suddenly she frowns as she fishes out her phone. "Karma, what the heck? Did you hire a girl because you're looking for a girlfriend?"

I hear a chuckle from the other end of the conversation.

"What? No I'm not asking her that. You ask her yourself. I'm not your slave. You are not making her your maid either. NO! She's a bodyguard, damn it, a bodyguard! I have a team of girls ready to protect you yet you… For god's sake! Kar… No… I'm not the boss, you are blah blah blah. I don't care. Does it look like I care? Did Nagisa even approve this? He what?! FINE! DON'T COME CRAWLING TO ME IF YOU CAN'T PROTECT YOURSELF." She rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation. "I'll send her in… well…" she pauses and looks at me. "She is kinda pretty."

I blush.

She keeps her phone away and drags me while hooking her arm with mine. The sudden friendliness frightens me. But the conversation is horrifying. Why does my target/new boss sounds like a maid-obsessed pervert?

"Umm… Rio-san?"

She drags me forward and hums. "Hmm?"

"The boss… is he…"

"He's kinda a weird guy. Obsessed with cat maids. No worries I won't let him put you in one." Abruptly she pinches my cheek. "You're so cute… your name's Akari right? Can I call you Aka-chan?"

Can you what?

She takes my silence as a yes. "Ok then! Aka-chan it is! You can just call me Rio."

We stop before a maroon mahogany door. Frowning, she clicks her tongue. "He better not pull any stunts…" I look at her quizzically. "I mean err… just make sure you take good care of yourself."

What kind of boss am I meeting? Why the hell do I have to take care of myself?! What did I get myself into?!

 _For the sake of the mission, Akari, chill. Focus._

I have a stun gun. I'll stun him if he pulls anything.

The blonde pushes open the door without hesitation. "Redhead jerk, your bodyguard's here."

The large windows overviewing the city are drawn with curtains, leaving only a tiny gap to let the light in. A man stands by the gap, drinking a cup of unknown steamy liquid. He is fairly tall and slim, wearing a greyish suit. But the most prominent thing of his features is his flaming red hair, burning in the semi-dark.

"Rio Rio Rio… how many times do I have to tell you? I'm your boss. Not a redhead jerk." The man turns to us and smirks. At a glimpse I catch his mercuric golden eyes, glinting beautifully like precious gems.

A flawless face with red hair and beautiful golden gems as eyes. He looks beautiful, like an angel fallen from heavens.

"I've known you since we're 10. I'll call you whatever I want."

"We could be an item, you know."

"You know damn well I'm not your type and you mine so stop the flatter. You're scaring the newbie."

On cue, I snap back into reality, realizing I've been mesmerized by him for too long. I bow. "Ayano Akari. First time meeting you, Sir."

"I wouldn't call it a first time, though."

I look at him questioningly. That is the sentence treading ever so closely to the line of my undercover. Did he found out who I really am? My heart pounds.

Even Rio blinks in surprise. "What?" She gasps.

"I don't recall meeting you, Sir." I state flatly, defending myself carefully.

He takes a few strides forward. By now, he is very close to me. I can hear my breathing sluggish.

Smirking, he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Call me Karma. Everyone does that." His smile makes my heart skips a beat. The mere contact of his fingers sends tingles down my spine.

"Redhead jerk," comments Rio without holding back.

"Except her. She has redhead issues."

Her phone rings and she picks up. "Nakamura here. Right. Right. I'll be there." She glares at Karma. "Don't do anything. I'm warning you."

He smirks as he shrugs off her warning. Turning to me, his smirk doesn't fade. "So, let's begin with the interview, shall we? Get to know each other better."

I don't know why my heart is racing. Is it because he almost discovered my true identity? Or is it how silky his voice is?

 _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AKARI FOCUS ON THE MISSION!_

I take out my resume from my bag. Sugino has written a perfect fake resume for me. Most of it isn't real: about the previous jobs as bodyguards to other big shots. But the part of where I used to be a reigning Taekwondo champion is a truthful history of mine. At least, I have the skills of protecting my target till I get enough juice from him.

"Sir—Karma, here's my resume…" I trail off as he steps closer to me. Simultaneously I step back. He doesn't concede until I reach a wall. He stops right before me, inches to my face, his hair smells like strawberry. My legs shift to the right but his arms lock me between him and the wall.

I gulp. It's either a ruse to force something from me and do whatever he wants. There is a high possibility he has found me out and intends to juice everything from me. My heart pounds within my ears. I need to remain calm to reduce his suspicion.

But somehow, the panic isn't the source for the heat on my face.

I see how beautiful his orbs are within that proximity. I am mesmerized by its glitter even in the dark. His red hair, a burning crown, burns like a passionate flame. Strands of his hair frame his face perfectly. Scrutinizing his features so clearly means he is very close to me.

Close enough to kiss me.

My brain explodes. What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking such useless romantic things when I'm supposed to be worried about my life right now? What if he decides to kill me?

"So, let's begin with the interview," he says gently.

Apparently pinning me to the wall is his favourite way of interviewing newbies.

I shift uncomfortably. "Umm…"

"Hmm?" He hums. His voice ever so silky.

My eyes lock to his, unable to avert from them. I hand the resume to him and open my mouth. But words refuse to come out. I have memorized perfectly the fake resume, but being undeniably close to him paralyzes my verbal abilities. I can't utter a single word. It is an unacceptable failure especially I'm one of the top agents of the Special Forces.

Karma, without reading the resume, throws it to the couch nearby. "No scripts. Tell me your name."

"A-Ayano Akari."

His breath tickles as he whispers by my ear. "I'll call you Akari-chan then."

Blushing furiously, I try to remain focused on my main purpose but his voice makes me giddy.

"What do you like to eat?"

"S-sushi."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"R-red…" What do all these questions have to do with my job? _No, answer them, Akari. Distract him. Comply with him. If you deny him it may cause severe consequences_.

He raises his eyebrow. Then, he rests his forehead on mine. "You mean this red?"

At first, I thought he was talking about the unprecedented redness of my face. But then it dawns on me that he is talking about his burning crown. I nod. "Yes."

"Nice taste." He smiles. "Are you interested in a new dress code?" He scans me from head to toe. "Like cat-maid outfits?"

I blink.

So my boss _has_ cat-maids obsession. It is more horrifying than the Yakuza's blood-stained history.

I imagine myself in a maid suit with cat-ears, purring as my boss pats my head. _Meeeeoooow_.

"No." I reply sternly. That image is unimaginable.

He sighs in disappointment. "Aww that's too bad. Now… are you seeing someone lately?"

My heart continues to pound. Not because it is a romantically awkward question but because of the hints he sent in his sentence. It is as if he is making sure that I'm not romantically involved with anyone.

"No," I reply feebly.

He blinks.

I decipher the moment as a chance to escape. I intend to shove him away gently because thrusting him too hard would mar my image and I'll end up compromising the mission.

"Good," is his short reply before his lips gently touches mine.

I couldn't comprehend what is happening. All I know is how tender his lips are. How sweet they are when I taste them. I realize how much I yearn for a pair of lips to coax mine, so spontaneously, so unpredictably. A spark ignites—a reaction from the chemistry happening between us.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Simultaneously, he puts more pressure on my lips gradually. His tongue asks for permission into my mouth and I grant his wish. Instantly I am burning in flames. I have to thank Irina for her kissing lessons after this for turning me into a good kisse—

At that thought I break away and push him off me. He stumbles to the floor, staring at me with surprise.

I almost forgot my mission. Thank you Irina. _Sort of_.

What am I doing? Kissing my target? Am I that deprived of love to be so desperate I'd kiss any stranger?

No, my conviction is to not involve with anyone romantically. Not my target. Not anyone.

"I'm a bad kisser?" Karma asks as he stands, approaching me. I lift my hands before me to stop him getting closer.

"I… I'd like to keep things professional. I don't intend to have a romantic affair with my boss," I reply sternly. The heat on my face burns.

He smirks. "But you like it, don't you?"

"No."

"Denying the truth, are we?" Swiftly, he pushes away the barrier between us—my hands. My stand is trifling against his aggressiveness. My hands find no strength to push him away as he cups my cheek. He lifts my lips closer to his and bites my upper lip to tempt me.

Congratulations, Target/Boss, it actually works.

The desire to answer his wish is now an uncontrollable wildfire. I want to kiss him. I want my tongue to dance with his tongue.

Rationality fights against my desire. I have to stop these thoughts. I am not here to kiss my target. I'm here for the mission.

 _But I want to._

"Karma-kun, we're—" a voice cuts the air between us that is passionate with desire. I push Karma away and luckily he has stable footing that he doesn't stumble. I try to hide the blush on my face as I glance at the source of the voice.

A blue-haired man with pigtails, stands by the door, gapes at the scene before him. A shade of pink dyes his face. "I-I can come back later…"

"Ok," Karma instantly replies. Furiously I stab him in the gut without acknowledging the fact that he is my boss.

"No!" I gasp. "I really should be going." I need to flee. I cannot stand next to Karma anymore. Not when I still desire for him.

Karma grabs my wrist as he rubs his stomach. "Where do you think you're going? You're _my_ bodyguard." His emphasizing on the word 'my' makes me shudder; a mixture of fear and giddiness.

The blue-haired man sighs while he rubs his temples, annoyed by Karma's persistence. "No wonder Rio asks me to check on the newbie. You're already forcing yourself on her."

Karma chuckles while I shudder with horror this time. Forcing himself on me? This does not sound good. It sounds like Karma has a bad history with his previous bodyguards.

He looks like a devil now instead of an angel, smirking sinisterly as he tries to lure me into his trap.

"I'm not forcing myself on her," Karma explains. "I'm interviewing her."

I blush again.

The man catches my blush and sighs. "Uh-huh." He then proceeds to shake my hand. "I'm Nagisa, Karma's assistant. If he ever does it again, just punch him. You don't need to show mercy even if he's the boss."

"She wouldn't." Karma dares as he looks at me. The curve of the corner of his mouth suddenly becomes very tempting.

I need to control myself. I need to clear my mind.

So, I punch him in the face.

* * *

First day on the mission didn't really end well. The purplish bruise on Karma's cheek doesn't mar the perfection of his face though. These few days I scrutinize him carefully. He is actually very handsome with his taut jawline, his burning crown and his sparkling mercuric golden orbs. If he isn't the Yakuza head he'll be able to charm any girl he wants.

There's no way he would fall for me anyway. After all, I'm not pretty.

I've put a lot of thought into why he kissed me. Maybe he was fooling with me, to make sure I won't fall for any of his enemies and betray him. To make sure I'm not tempted by my desires. But unfortunately, I failed miserably.

The mystery that continues to stand is why I kissed him back. Maybe I didn't have love for too long and when it comes knocking to my door I grabbed it without hesitating. Maybe because he's too tempting. Or maybe I felt a spark between us.

The spark could have explained the blushing, the heart racing, the desire I felt for him.

I fell for my target? No way. No way.

 _Focus, Akari, focus. Your mission is of utmost importance._

 _You can't fall in love with him. Even if you did, there's no way from preventing that he won't find out what's your main purpose. You cannot be with him. Not when you're a spy. Not when he's the head of the Yakuza._ I hypnotize myself.

And besides, there's no way he will fall for me in any other way.

By being his bodyguard, I'm at a vantage point. Korosensei's right. I get a closer look on how Ayakawa clan functions. I might unearth a dirty secret or two. It simplifies my work and I'll get it done in no time. Then I can leave. I'll leave this god forsaken place. I'll leave that perverted Karma.

But why it feels absolutely awful at the thought that I'll be leaving him soon?

My heart hurts. Pierced by invisible daggers.

Suddenly I want to see him.

I fasten my pace to his office from my room. As his bodyguard, I have to live next to him on the upper level.

Karma, just like these few days I've seen him, sits by his desk checking documents. He looks up the moment I come in and smiles. "Morning, Akari-chan."

What made my heart pounds is not the way he intimately calls me with the '-chan' suffix. It is his gorgeous smile, breathtaking and heartwarming. He would be a very handsome pop star, giving his fans a beautiful smile that captures their hearts. I would be the fanatic fan, fangirling and screaming for his affection. But of course, I'm 24. I can't be fangirling at him.

I want to see his smile once again. I want to feel once more the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Morning, Karma," I reply, keeping my face impassive. Revealing emotions on my face is vulnerability. I sit by the couch while he does his office work.

By sitting at the couch and watch him doing his work seriously, I'm reminded of how aggressive and passionate he was on the first day. It feels fresh in my brain. I tried to discard these awkward thoughts but I failed every time. Karma has crippled my mental system, which I claim to be the most perfect weapon I possess. If I can't control my thoughts, there's no way I'll be qualified to be in the Special Forces again. My team would be disgraced.

I need to prove my strength. I cannot drag my team down with me.

Nagisa bursts through the door, a stricken look on his face. "Karma-kun, there's trouble in downtown."

Karma drops his pen immediately. His eyes turn into that of a beast's—angry and dissatisfied. "What is it?"

"Some of the Rakuza clan bullied the citizens in our territory."

 _This sounds interesting. Sounds like gang fight might ensue_. I perk my ears and stare at Karma. _What will you do?_ I ask him silently. _Are you going to send your members to kill them off?_ This might instigate the so-called hidden talons of this clan—killing of anyone who invades their territory.

"Anyone hurt?" he asks. "The citizens."

"Some of our members got in the way and protected them."

"What about the police?"

"No response yet."

 _Aren't you going to give orders, Karma? Show me some of the bloodthirsty side of yours as the Yakuza head. After all, you are the Yakuza head. Don't tell me you're peace loving because that wouldn't be a Yakuza._

Rubbing his temples, he sighs. "Make sure Rakuza doesn't try to invade us or hurt the citizens. Their safety comes first. Our members can kick them off, but I don't want bloodshed. You hear me, Nagisa?"

 _No bloodshed?_ Not that I want any but seriously, a Yakuza without bloodshed?

I can't believe the ruthless Yakuza, their history renowned for bloodshed and vie for territories, one of them, named Karma is actually against bloodshed and prioritizing citizen's safety.

Nagisa nods. "I understood. You want me to call Rio?"

"Yes. Tell her to bring any rebellious ones to the police. And ask Ritsu to make an appointment with that muscle head."

"Right." Quickly Nagisa leaves.

"God…" Karma mutters as he finishes his cup of coffee. I stiffen as he punches the table. He glances at me but then returns to his documents, though his thoughts are now in disarray. A phone call comes in. "Yes Ritsu. 2pm at the golf course. Thanks."

I begin to see Karma in a new light. But his true character remains an enigma to me, too vague of an idea for me to grasp on. I have to learn more about him—about his contradictory character against his job.

When Korosensei mentioned Ayakawa clan became a tamed beast under Karma's new reign, I didn't believe it. Now the ginger is slowly proving me wrong.

Maybe there aren't skeletons in Ayakawa's closet.

But this could all just be a façade of an oasis in a dessert—the possibility of a peace-loving Yakuza could never exist. Maybe Karma is a bloodthirsty beast inside, hiding his talons for the perfect moment so that his clan could rise from the rubble.

"Akari, let's go." Karma's voice draws me back. "We're going to see the muscle head."

When he meant muscle head, I didn't thought it was a big shot—even bigger than Karma.

* * *

The resort we are heading to is one of the largest in the city. Its prestigious fame only allows a certain amount of people to enter such as politicians, millionaires etc. It wouldn't be a surprise that Karma, being a Yakuza, is a lifetime member.

However, being a Yakuza head, with a huge amount of bounty warranted for any assassins to try their luck, doesn't require a huge entourage. He has Nagisa and me. Only. Other Yakuza clans could aim for this chance where he is out from his hideout and snipe him dead. But Karma doesn't really care. And Rio doesn't bother to send her team to protect him, probably from past experience that this guy can handle the situation on his own.

Now he sounds like a monster than a devil.

By the red flagpole at the entrance of the golf course stood a few people. From the large build of one, I immediately recognize the man. Plus his hair is very striking, contradictory to his job.

Terasaka, the High Bureau Officer of Internal Affairs. A renowned politician who really cares for his citizens and has been on his post for 5 years, earning trust from everyone, gaining jealousy from his rivals.

This looks like a secret trading going on between the cleanest government officer and the devilish Yakuza head. I might get something from this.

"Yo, muscle head," calls Karma relentlessly, disregard of the named person's position. "Fancy meeting you here."

Terasaka frowns at seeing the disrespectful man and clicks his tongue. His companions, a man with messy sandy brown hair, a woman with gothic features and another man with Bob Marley-styled hair, chuckle discreetly. "What do you want, Karma?"

Smirking, Karma picks up a golf club and inspects it. "Duh. The incompetence of the police forces trying to suppress Yakuza activities in my territory. Did you do it on purpose by not posting police officers in my territory and instigate a fight between Ayakawa and Rakuza so that you can catch two birds with one stone?"

Terasaka frowns and rolls his eyes. "I did request the High Commander of the Police Forces to—"

"Request harder." Karma glares at him.

"It's not like I'm not trying."

"If they are aiming for my members, I wouldn't be looking for you. But what they did was despicable. They almost killed a few citizens just to lure us out." Karma puts back the golf club. He gawks at Terasaka. "I won't allow anyone to get hurt on my accord. Citizens' safety comes first. Get that in your mind."

"Don't order me like I'm your underling," huffs Terasaka.

"But I'm the one pulling the strings behind all your political and welfare activities."

"You're the one who came begging me to be a politician so you can pull me like a puppet while you keep yourself hidden backstage!"

Karma chuckles. "You like spotlights. I don't. So here we are. And you enjoy being manipulated. But now you're doing things on your own. Looks like baby Terasaka has learnt some stuff from Karma-niisan."

"Quit your yapping, brat."

"We're the same age. But you look older anyway."

"You little devil…"

The woman who accompanied Terasaka speaks up. "Should I curse him, Terasaka?"

"Good idea."

"No no, Hazama-san," Karma pleads. "I wouldn't want you to spoil the good I've been having lately."

Terasaka huffs. "What good would you be having lately?!" He scans Nagisa, who is sighing in exasperation. Then his gaze rests on me. He smirks. "Oh. _I get it now_."

Karma smirks in return.

I'm the 'good' Karma's having right now? Really?

From the analysis based on their heated exchange, I speculate Karma is pulling the strings behind Terasaka's acts, though Terasaka had been doing some without Karma's help. Karma seems to be directing the flow within the Internal Affairs Bureau, with Terasaka as the so-called puppet. But he isn't using manipulation for his own good such as black market trading or to cover his dirty tracks. No. What he did is for the sake of the citizens. He prioritized the people in his territory before his own. Looks like he has been so far a good Yakuza head.

But I need to dig up any hidden skeletons in his closet. If there is any. I am beginning to doubt the purpose of my mission. Would Korosensei accept the fact that Ayakawa is clean?

"She's my new bodyguard," Karma exclaims.

Terasaka rolls his eyes. "Nagisa, really? You're letting an innocent girl to get too close to your boss? Eventually she will not just become his bodyguard. She will become his personal maid."

MAID?!

"I tried to stop him. But I wanna keep this job. I still have a wife at home." Nagisa sighs.

Karma laughs. "Anyway we'll be going." Nagisa follows Karma and me too.

But Terasaka's voice halts me. "Ooi, girl."

I look at him.

"Protect your boss at all costs ok? It's rare to have a good guy like him in this rotten society."

I blink. The Yakuza head a good guy? Him? That redhead? It looks solid with the validation High Bureau Officer of Internal Affairs.

It isn't just a verbal appraisal from a powerful politician. With time as I observe Karma, I didn't detect anything that should have correlate with the Yakuza's typical bloody fame. His members are tamed by the devil, obedient to his orders when he said no bloodshed. Occasionally some grateful citizens would gift him fruit baskets for his help, such as repairing old houses, cleaning clogged drains etc. He even wrote a check for the local donation fund.

Under his devilish mask, hides a kind, goodhearted Karma I didn't know.

Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he would be.

* * *

In the middle of the night, someone knocks on my door. Drowsily, I rub my eyes and open the door. A flaming red crown perks me back up energized.

"Karma?" I mutter.

Karma says nothing as he locks his lips on mine, his arms embracing my waist and shoves me to a wall. The sudden gesture takes me by surprise. The desire ignites within me, burning into a large flame. I kiss him back, realizing I yearn for him. As our heated kiss presses on, I pull him closer to me but he suddenly breaks away. My face is swooning with heat as I reach out for him. He complies, but this time, trailing kisses along my jawline to my ear. Gently he bites my earlobe, arousing me.

Then I realize this is a mistake.

I want to push him away. But my desire takes control.

I want him.

I…

* * *

I wake up from that lustful dream.

My breathing is still heavy. My face burns. Every part of me feels numb, like it was not a dream. It was real.

I slap my cheeks. This cannot be real. I actually desire my target.

He's my target. He cannot be my lover. Nothing can happen between us. Nothing. I need to keep this professional if I want to finish my mission.

 _But I want him._

I slap my cheeks once more. It stings.

I look at the clock. It is 2 in the morning. But I can't fall asleep. Not when that lustful dream will haunt me.

I decide to walk around so that I'll get tired and fall asleep eventually. The door to Karma's room is open wide and no one is in there. Something tugs at my heartstrings. At the sight of his absence. At a time like this. Did something happen to him?

Frantic, I began running down the corridor, looking for signs of his burning crown. No. He isn't anywhere. Fantasies race through my mind as I think of the possibilities. _Kidnapped? Assassinated? Sleepwalking? Abducted by aliens?!_

My feet stop the moment a solid fact dawns on me. Why am I worried about him? Why am I searching for him?

I slap my forehead. Of course I need to search for him. He's my target. If my target is killed, I'll fail my mission. And besides, I'm his bodyguard. At least I have to pretend searching for him.

 _You know that's not true._

A voice emanates in my skull. I turn around and find the ginger, leaning against a wall.

"Thank god. I thought you're—"

 _I'm not him._

"Eh?"

 _I'm just a figment of your imagination Akari. I'm manifested because you've been thinking of him for a long time. And it's not just some professional relationship._

"I don't understand."

 _You like him. You LOVE him._

"You're lying."

 _I'm in your head. I know the truth even with your denials._

"He's my target."

 _No. He's not just your target. You like him. So you've desired him. So you kissed him back. So you had that dream._

"I cannot fall in love with my target."

Laughter mocks my conviction. _Love is a curious little thing. It comes before you know it. You may think you fall in love with the wrong person, but love is always right. He's the one for you. There's no loving the wrong person. It's just the matter of how right this love is._

I cover my ears. "Shut up! Shut up!"

 _Suit yourself. If you don't like him, don't bother looking for him at all. Go back to sleep._

When I glance at the ginger, he has disappeared. A ghost. It doesn't exist. I don't need to listen to anything he says.

"Now back to what I am previously doing," I pant. "I was… I was…"

I was looking for Karma because I'm worried about him.

Should I continue? But that would only prove that ghost right.

"Who cares about a ghost." I continue my search, pushing away what it has said. "Lies. Lies."

I cannot fall in love with my target.

I go down a flight of stairs to the lower level. Light shines from the opened doors of the office. I peek into the room.

Karma leans on his chair, eyes closed. His desk is a mess with papers sprawled all over. Ever so peacefully Karma sleeps on his reclining chair. On closer inspection it would be as if the ginger has stopped breathing. I stand next to him, wondering how relieved I am to see him still breathing; to find out all my ridiculous fantasies never came true.

He's safe. That's good.

 _Relieved?_ I'm actually relieved that Karma is safe? Maybe I am too absorbed into this bodyguard job. I need to implant in my mind that my main purpose here is to find out what Ayakawa is up to. I am not a bodyguard. I am a spy. I am an agent from Japan's Special Forces. I cannot keep losing my priority because of my desires. Of how much I yearn for him to touch me. Of how good-looking my target is.

 _Really? Now I've labeled him as good-looking?_

Somehow, that peaceful look of his draws me closer. Gently I caress his flaming crown, feeling how smooth it is under my fingers. Then I trace his taut jawline. It dawns on me that Karma _is_ very handsome. And he actually looks cute when he sleeps.

 _You like him._ The ghost's voice resonates.

 _Maybe?_

Even if I do, he won't like me. After all, I'm not up to the standard of the modern society's ruler of a woman's beauty.

I remove my sweater and cover him with it. I wouldn't want my target to catch a cold.

 _Ok, that's beyond the boundary._ _Stop doing such trivial things to get his attention_.

But the fine line between 'like' and 'don't like' is blurring. _Do I like him?_ I ask myself. _To do such petty things because I'm concerned of his wellbeing?_

I'm surely not getting some sleep tonight because of all these questions.

Something warm grabs my hand the moment I turn to leave. The demon's awake.

"Hey." His voice makes me turn to see him. His golden mercuric eyes glint like a cat's.

"I err... I'll go back to my room." I stutter, trying to leave but his hand keeps me glued to the floor.

"Why are you here?"

"I... Couldn't sleep."

He smirks. "Or... Is it because you're here to dig up some dirty little secrets?"

Stunned, my fingers tremble as I hide them behind me. Karma's grip becomes tighter. An alarm blares in my head. Not good not good.

"Just kidding." He releases my hand and touches the sweater over him. "Yours?"

I nod while trying to recover from the previous predicament.

"Aww you're worried that I'll catch a cold?" He sneers.

"I-I am your b-bodyguard. I have the r-responsibility to make sure your health is n-not corroded by viruses." That is a really lame excuse. "I really need to head back now."

"No. I can't do that."

"Eh?"

In a flash his hand pulls me into his embrace. Then his other hand coils my waist, making sure I could not escape. I look up at him, blushing as his face becomes very close to mine. Strands of his red hair tickle my face. He presses his forehead to mine.

"Do you like me?" he whispers.

Words couldn't form at my gaping mouth.

He smirks. "Too shy are you?" He kisses the corner of my mouth.

My desire returns, burning passionately. I want him.

I comb through his hair with my fingers. Looking into his eyes, I drown in those mercuric golden pools. I've never felt so alive when I'm with him.

Gently he touches my cheek. "Do you like me?" he repeats.

"I…"

"Quit the stupid professional reason. If you like me, kiss me. If you don't, punch me."

Perplexed. Confused. I don't know what I should do. My rationality nags at me not to fall into his trap. My heart tells me to do what I want to do. I weigh my mission and my desire together and the results are…

I pull him closer so that I can kiss him.

He is taken by surprise as his eyes widen. But gradually he kisses me back. The spark between us ignites into a fire; a heated, passionate kiss where our tongues fight for dominance. After a while, he pulls away panting. His face is red from the heat. Hastily, he removes his overcoat and unbuttons one button on his shirt, exposing his fair skin. He tugs on my shirt, trying to get it off.

But I'm not ready for that. I grasp his hands, stopping him. He looks at me, slight surprised but stops his movement.

"I'm… I don't want…"

Karma blinks. He rests his forehead on mine, whispering. "Sorry. I got carried away."

Then a thought hits me like a train. "Did you perhaps… kiss me because you want to do _that_?"

Blushing, an evident shock flashes over his face. "Akari, I didn't… I…"

"Do you like me?" I ask him with his previous question.

"I…"

"KARMA!" A voice from outside shouts and Rio comes running. She pants as she stops by the door from the excessive running. "Kar—" Her voice trails off as she sees us in a compromising situation. "REALLY?! Get a room, not the office damn it!"

I blush and push him away, but his arm tightens its coil on my waist. "Karma!"

"What's wrong, Rio? Can't you see we're busy?" He glares at Rio, ignoring my protests. Instinctively I jab him in the gut, like Nagisa told me if he is being too clingy. He coughs and lets me go. "Feisty. I like it."

"AKABANE NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO WOO YOUR BODYGUARD," huffs Rio as she cracks her knuckles. "It's Rakuza. They got our members as hostages. They want _you_."

* * *

I've heard of Rakuza clan. They are Ayakawa's biggest rival, always fighting head-to-head with Ayakawa. Unlike Ayakawa which has become a tamed beast lately, Rakuza has been like a caged animal finally released from its cage, wild and untamable, wreak havoc to payback those who caged it.

Rakuza is never in the police and the Special Forces' favour. They had done countless illicit jobs—drugs, human trafficking, black market etc. To aggravate the tension between both clans, Ayakawa has been stopping Rakuza's human trafficking by rescuing the people involved. That ignited the time-bomb.

And now, Rakuza has 3 of Ayakawa's members as hostages, blackmailing Karma to show his face.

 _So that they can kill him._

Karma is intelligent. He would have known Rakuza's hidden agenda. But being coldblooded and selfish would not be the Karma I fall for. He cares for his members—a fact Rakuza uses against him.

Rio and Nagisa don't bother stopping him because they know him too well that this stubborn oaf will sink his feet deep into the mud even if it costs his life. I have to prepare myself for any impending fights to break out: 1. to make sure my target doesn't die and fail my mission. 2. To make sure Karma doesn't die because I don't want to lose him. Two similar reasons, based on different points –my professionalism and my love life.

I tried messaging Korosensei about this but I have no feedback. It's either he is sleeping or he is drunk. If things got worse I'll need backup but this stupid erotic octopus boss of mine isn't always there when I need him.

In an empty warehouse, a group of Rakuza members gather on one side while Ayakawa members gather on the other side. Karma stands in front, hands tucked into his pockets, looking bored. The Rakuza boss, a middle-aged man with greatly developed muscles sits on a chair, a sexy woman fanning him. Kneeling on the ground before him are 3 Ayakawa's members, hands tied up to their backs, bruises cover their faces.

Nagisa steps forward as Ayakawa's delegate "Hama," he addresses the Rakuza boss. "Release our members and we'll pay you for it."

Hama breaks into a fit of laughter. "Pay me for it? These three idiots trespass my territory and you expect me to let them go? Fat chance. I want Akabane to speak to me, not a runt like you."

Rio, frowning, spits at him. "DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU INTO SUBMISSION NOW, HAMA? I can do that job very well."

"Little girls should stay silent and serve men." Hama points at Karma. "I challenge you to a fight. If you win, I'll give them back. But if you lose…" his gaze pierces me. I shudder. He licks his tongue, lust glinting in his eyes. "Leave that girl with me and you can leave safely with your members intact."

Using me as a trade? Disregarding women like they are tools? I can bring you in for sexual discrimination and let Korosensei groom you delicately.

I am about to step forward for my duty as Karma's bodyguard and to voice out women's rights when something pulls me into a warm embrace. Karma's arm squeezes me close to his torso, eyes glaring at Hama like a beast targeting his prey.

"She's _mine_. Don't even think about it," he declares.

An indescribable joy fills my chest, warm and sweet. I'm _his_. I look at Karma, whose eyes fixated at his adversary. _Is it because I'm his bodyguard?_ I slowly interpret his words. _Or is it because he likes me?_

Hama looks at Karma then at me, licking his tongue. I feel disgusted. Something drapes over my head and covers my sight. It is his coat. Karma holds me closer to him, so close I can hear his breathing.

"I said, she's mine," Karma repeats, this time more venomously. "Look at her and I'll blind you." He releases me and steps forward, rolling his sleeves up his arms. "You wanna fight? I'll give you one."

I step forward in a gesture to follow him, to stop this nonsense because logically, Karma couldn't beat someone who is twice his size. But Rio's hand outstretched, blocking my path. "Rio?"

"Don't worry, Karma can do this. He's never lost a fight. Now with you at stake, he'll be sure to rain hell down Hama," she explains calmly.

Nagisa, his gaze fixed on Karma, nods in agreement. "It's rare to see Karma that fired up. You must really mean something to him."

I blink as I stare at Karma's unwavering figure—dauntless, fearless. I want to reach out to him and tell him I don't need to be protected. I want to fight alongside him.

Hama stretches his beefy limbs. Without a heads-up, he charges at Karma. He would have hit Karma if he didn't dodge by the last second. Hama puffs his cheeks, giving a loud battle cry. At sight, Karma seems to be prepared to punch Hama in the face. I squint harder to find him holding something in his hand.

Hama's mouth is open wide when Karma throws whatever he is holding down Hama's pit.

Simultaneously Hama's face explodes with red as he clutches his throat, pain distorting his features. He kneels to the ground, choking.

Karma laughs. "Oh my. Looks like you stumbled upon some ghost peppers, huh?"

Ghost peppers?!

Karma squats down before the man and opens two tubes of unidentified pastes. "Let's see if you can take some wasabi and mustard as I squeeze them into your nostrils."

Wasabi?! Mustard?!

I know Karma's an assertive devil, but I didn't expect him to be a complete sadist.

I watch him torture Hama endlessly, his wide grin such a rare sight along with his joyful, childish laughter.

What a cute sadist.

My head's seriously wrecked if I think him being a sadist is cute.

Hama, crying because the pain is unbearable, pleads for mercy. His members stand aside, neither of them coming to help because Karma's sadistic laughter horrifying. They wouldn't want to taste what their boss is suffering.

"So I'll be taking my underlings back." He waves his hand and a few members collect the 3 hostages. "If you want more of my torturing, feel free to come by. Bye~" Karma strides back to us, a complacent smirk on his face. I release a breath I've been holding since the fight begins. He glances at me, smirking evilly. "Let's finish our unfinished business, Akari-chan." I blush.

The corner of my sight I spot some movement from Hama. At first I thought he was trying to recover to his feet. But then I spot the familiar glint of a black barrel he draws from his pocket.

A gun, aiming at Karma's head.

By the sound of gunpowder exploding, my body moves on its own. I step into the path of the bullet, shielding Karma with my body. My back suddenly grows numb as pain courses through my veins.

I collapse to the cold hard ground, hearing someone screaming my name frantically, a beautiful shade of red enters my sight. My eyelids abruptly shut the world from me. In the darkness I realize how much I yearn to see that red again. However, a devastating truth hits me, telling me that I'll never be seeing that red again because darkness will be my companion from now on.

"AKARI!"

The voice of a devil I'll never see again. I miss it.

* * *

I drift in nowhere.

I have no idea where am I.

I stand in pain whiteness, trying to recall what I was previously doing.

The whiteness looks pretty, but it easily bores me. I need some colour other than white. Something brilliant, beautiful, passionate…

Then I see it. Red.

Neither the colour blood—cruelty, or the colour of fire—passion. It is the colour of a sunset—calm, gentle, soothing. Such a beautiful colour.

He really deserved to have such a beautiful red to suit his personality—a red beast who has hid his talons to avoid conflicts. He loves peace. He has no intention of hurting someone. Even though looking as fearsome as a beast should, he stays on the ground, tamed, groggily stretching his limbs as he sleeps.

I stroke his mane and decide to name him Karma, a befitting name for docile beast of red.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I see a white ceiling.

The darkness has conceded and I am back to where light is. It feels nice to be alive under the light.

I try to move my limbs but they remain numb. Exerting a lot of strength I finally sit up on the bed. This is not my room. Nor is it anywhere I've been to. The scent and strong antiseptic pierces my nose. I'm in the hospital.

 _Oh yeah. I was shot._

I recall everything before the blackout. Then it struck me.

Karma.

Where is he? Is he alright?

"Go get something to eat, redhead jerk."

A voice. From outside. Rio.

I carry my feeble legs to the door, leaning against it carefully to eavesdrop.

"Karma-kun, you've not been sleeping for days. At least get some sleep too." Nagisa's voice. "Kaede-chan's her nurse. She'll take care of Akari-san."

"He's right. You know how efficient Nagisa's wife is. You don't have to exert too much over Aka-chan." A pause. "Why do you worry too much over her anyway? You're too possessive or you're just over concerned for your underling?"

Silence.

A new voice full of conviction. The voice I've missed when I drifted in the darkness.

"I love her. Is that a satisfying answer for you?"

My heart thrashes in my ribcage. Inevitably tears flow down my cheeks. I cover my mouth as I sob.

 _I love her._

So he likes me. He _loves_ me. I've never felt so happy. I've never felt so wrong to doubt him that he kissed me for my body.

"I'll… I'll walk around," says Karma.

After that, I try to sleep. But I couldn't. The pain in my back stings. His words in my mind repeating like chant.

 _I love her._

Rio and Nagisa came in after that, but I pretended to be sleeping because I don't know how to face them if they find out I'm eavesdropping. I heard their whispers, hoping that I'll recover.

With my eyes shut tight I wouldn't know Karma has been by my bedside the moment Rio and Nagisa visited me. I am stunned when something warm grasps my hand. I resist the urge to open my eyes.

"Please..."

I hear a voice.

"Please don't leave me... Please..."

Karma.

The voice sobs, pleading with desperation and despair.

"You can take anything from me... My life, my money, anything. Just don't take her from me. Please."

His grip on my hand tightens. His warmth heats up my ice cold hand.

I open my eyes. Karma sits by my right, his face buried into the bed, my hand amidst his hair that cascaded down his head. Vibrations vibrate my right arm as he trembles. His sobs turn into silent cries.

I reach out to touch him with my left hand but am only capable to brush a few strands of his hair. His head immediately jerks up. With tears in his eyes, he stares at me, bewildered. But the tears don't mar the beauty of his mercuric golden eyes. My right hand wipes away the tears streaming down his face as he continues to stare at me, paralyzed.

"Hey…" I mutter weakly.

Karma sniffs. Then he launches himself on me, hugging me tight by the neck. He trembles as he speaks. "Akari… Akari… you're…"

I comb through his hair. "I'm okay… stop crying…"

He releases me from his hug and cradles my cheek. "Akari… I…"

I smile for finally able to see him again.

Gently he rests his forehead on mine. "Please don't do something like that again… please… I… I can't lose you."

"I am your bodyguard after all."

He blinks. "You're… you're not just my bodyguard. You're… I… I love you."

To hear that directly from him, my heart beats in my ears. Butterflies flutter in my pit. I touch his face. It feels warm.

"I love you too."

A shade of red as brilliant as his hair colour paints his face. His mouth opens to say something, but closes it back and stamps his mouth with mine. A brief kiss, but it is dangerous enough to make my heart race.

"Then… can we go out on a date?" Karma asks sheepishly.

I nod. "Yes."

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter of this short AU story! Akari is from Akari's Time while Karma and the others belong to Yuusei Matsui.**

 **I've previously posted this chapter in Akari's Time as Interlude 3. So now I've republished it as a new story with some changes.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Karma**

Karma has never seen someone as beautiful as her.

She had long hazelnut-brown hair tied into a simple ponytail. Her eyes, cerulean as the sky, bluer than the seas.

"Ayano Akari. First time meeting you, sir."

"I wouldn't call it a first time, though."

He has met her from a distant past. Someone so endearing to him he could never forget no matter how vague her face is in his memory. The moment as he is reunited with her, he loves her even more. He couldn't resist touching her, to feel her warmth, to hear her speak.

He kisses her; the degree of how much he loves her, more than anyone else.

Maybe she is the reason he has been single for so long. Maybe he loves her too much to like anyone else.

Finally meeting her once more is a blessing. A gift.

If only she remembers him. If only.

* * *

Electricity shocks him whenever she is close to him. He becomes numb when she kisses him.

But he is shocked—more precisely, terrified when she collapses, blood soaking the ground.

He couldn't do anything. He could only scream her name. He wishes so badly that it is all a nightmare—that she isn't shot. That she is still awake in his arms, safe and protected.

He failed to protect her.

It hurts so badly.

 _Why, Akari, why? Let it shot me instead of you! I feel like I'm dying right now. I'm being tortured alive in hell on Earth._

Karma's legs don't stop as he carries her to the hospital. The warm blood soaks his fingers. He trembles. He is scared—afraid he would lose her. When her blood won't stop flowing, his blood runs cold. He can die from fear now.

 _At least, I can die with her._

He can never live in a world without her.

* * *

Karma has never slept for days. He doesn't feel the need to do so. He would eat and drink only when Rio or Nagisa shove him some food. But other than that, he would just sit by her bedside, praying that she would wake up from the coma.

"Come back from the darkness," he chants. "Come back to the light where I'm waiting. Please."

There is no response from her. He grows horrified every hour.

 _She won't wake up._

 _No! She will!_

 _She's dead._

 _She's still breathing!_

Karma mentally tortures himself for the guilt of endangering her. When he is alone with her, he would sob silently as the pain tears his heart apart gradually.

"Why do you worry too much over her anyway?" Rio asks.

 _Do you like me?_ The brunette asked.

"I love her. Is that a satisfying answer for you?"

 _Yes, I love you. You haven't heard the answer to your question yet so please wake up so that I can tell you myself._

Another night where he silently waits for her. She still showed no signs of waking up. He grabs her hand, holding it tight, as if his message can be transferred to her. "Please don't leave me... Please..." he begs her.

She is the light of his life. She shone love into his lonely heart. If she leaves him, he will forever be encased in darkness—never to receive redemption. As if she had heard his desperate prayers, she wakes up. Her eyes are just as beautiful as the day he met her—cerulean blue, the colour of his light.

"I… I love you."

"I love you too." Akari reciprocates his feelings.

He blushes. Joy. Pleasure. Happiness. Giddiness. All in one. Her awakening; her love for him. His heart thunders in his chest as he realize how blessed he is.

Karma kisses her gently; an acknowledgement of their love. Her lips taste so sweet; she feels so fragile under his touch that he has to be careful.

"Then… can we go out on a date?"

"Yes."

Nothing can stand between them anymore. Not her blab of professionalism. Not their ranks. Not everyone else's judgmental looks.

Karma can never afford to lose her again.

* * *

 **Akari**

Even though I said I'd go out on a date with him, but Karma hasn't quite the time to do so. Since he left his office to wait by my bedside for 3 days, Rio has piled up mountains of paperwork on his desk as punishment for over-exerting himself. He slept for the whole day after my recovery, then stuck at work for the next 3 days. Poor him. If only I can help him out.

Anyway, now that I've turned my target/boss into my boyfriend, I'm stuck in a dilemma.

How can I continue my mission when Karma is my boyfriend?! I'll be betraying him for digging up any dirty secrets! Then if I do find any, I'll have to turn in my boyfriend!

But if I quit the mission, I'll bring disgrace to my team. Korosensei will be disappointed—though I believe he will be hungry for the gossip. And sooner later I'll have to confess to Karma that I am a spy along and it'll wreck our relationship and I'll have to leave and I'll never see him again.

God someone kill me!

However, I'll never say loving Karma is a wrong decision.

Karma buries his face into the pile of paperwork. He huffs. "I think Rio hates me."

I stare at the pile of paperwork which Rio can easily handle if she wants to. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I think she is jealous that we'll be going out on a date."

Laughter breaks out as the named blonde steps in, a victorious smug on her face. "Me jealous? PLEEAASSE. I can have any guy I want. Except you."

"I hate you."

"Thank you Karma. I hate you too."

I sigh. Rio sits beside me on the couch. "Feeling better?" she asks.

"Yeah. The back doesn't sting that much anymore." I tentatively rub my back, which stings when I touch the bullet wound.

She chuckles evilly. "Let me tell you something. For so long I've known Karma… he has never gone out a date before."

I choke. "Seriously?"

A stack of paperwork abruptly falls to the ground.

Rio grins. "So he's like an innocent little prick who has never tasted love before. No dates, no holding hands, no kisses… he's as innocent as an elementary school kid."

I stare at Karma, whose face is blooming red. I stifle laughter. "But Karma could have got a lot of girls with his looks."

" _If only_ he behaved well," Rio adds. She enjoys mocking her boss. "His notorious fame of pranking people scares any girls away. Well, there are some juniors in school would harbour crushes on him only because they didn't know him well."

A sound of paper crumpling as smoke fumes from Karma's face. It's either he's red from anger or embarrassment. "Nakamura…"

Rio continues. "My team has a crush on him except the sniper Rinka. Apparently they haven't known their boss well. If they did they'd be running off. I'm utterly surprised that you would become his girlfriend. Do you have a boyfriend before?"

I tap my chin. "Hmm… back in high school, I guess. He's the male class rep. He's basically an ikemen and had cute antennas on his head. But we broke up a year later after we graduated."

"Nakamura…" Karma hisses in the background but we ignore him.

Rio laughs. "So Karma is the only inexperienced, innocent human here. I'd bet he's nervous of dating you."

"Everyone does at their first dat—" I am cut off when I suddenly remember something. "Karma." He looks at me. "Don't tell me… that… that was your _first kiss_?"

The kiss he forces on me when we first met.

Karma's face is the colour of his hair. "N-no! O-of c-course n-not…" he stutters while Rio laughs hard. He grits his teeth.

"Then where did you even got to practice kissing?" Rio asks. "When you don't even have a girlfriend before."

It would be mean to laugh but I still did.

Clicking his tongue, he pulls out tubes of wasabi from his drawer. "Don't make me force these down your throat NAKAMURA."

"I don't care~"says Rio as she leaves. "Good luck with your first date, innocent Karma."

I give him a massage on his shoulders to ease his tension. Embarrassment still paints his face red. "Seriously," I start. "Where did you get to practice anyway?"

He stiffens. "If you're not my girlfriend I'll stuff wasabi down your throat too."

I snicker and plant a kiss on his cheek. He pouts and pretends he doesn't like it. My stomach abruptly grumbles.

Karma grabs my hand. "Let's go out for dinner. Our first date."

* * *

"So…"

My eyes are on the dazzling street lights of the city as we stroll along, amidst the buzzing crowd that came out for dinner. It is a cool Autumn night. The temperature dropped drastically after the sunset. Karma's hand kept mine warm as he weaves his fingers through mine. His face is red when he tried to intertwine our fingers smoothly but failed.

"Who's this… ex-boyfriend you talked about?"

I blink. "Why'd you ask?" I stare at him. "Are you jealous?"

"Nooooo." He replies unconfidently.

I raise my eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Jealous."

"Am not."

I giggle as he averts his eyes from me.

We reach a ramen restaurant which Karma claims to be the best in town. The place is packed with people eating and talking away. Some people are still waiting for the arrival of their food. At first sight, this must be a very delicious restaurant since it's packed but it also means there aren't any empty seats for us. Scent of delicious ramen wafting in the air initiates a drum band in my stomach.

The chef working by the bar has a familiar hair colour that I immediately recognize as one of Terasaka's companions. I'd never expect him to be a skillful chef, hands non-stop moving around in the kitchen. He repeats the cooking process like a daily routine as if he is some automation.

"Hey, Muramatsu," Karma calls out. The man stiffens for a while, glances in our direction, sighs in exasperation, almost rolls his eyes and stops his work.

"Oh. You," Muramatsu mutters. He doesn't seem to hate Karma, but doesn't enjoy his presence. He waves to a waiter nearby. "Get this guy a table before he pulls any stunts."

I stare at Karma, who smirks with satisfaction. "What did you do?"

He shrugs. "Nothing really. I'd just feed him wasabi when he purposely delayed my order once to get back revenge for Terasaka."

"And what did you do to Terasaka?"

"Wasabi." Karma replies as if it is something normal to him.

Muramatsu clicks his tongue as Karma reminds him of his painful torture. "The usual?" He asks as we sit at a hastily cleaned up seats by the bar.

"Yeah."

Muramatsu looks at me. "The same for you?"

"Yup," Karma replies before I do.

I watch with intrigue at Muramatsu's adept work. With each bowl of ramen he finishes, I wonder when it will be our turn. My stomach thunders.

"What's his name?"

"Huh?" I absentmindedly mutter as I continue to stare at the bowls of ramen, praying that one of them will be mine.

"I mean your… ex," Karma spits the last word as if it is lethal to his being.

Oh. I stare at him. "Yuuma." I smirk. "You're so jealous."

He clicks his tongue. Abruptly he develops an interest at watching Muramatsu doing his work. A pale blush dyes his face.

* * *

"Just…"

After the sumptuous dinner, we continue to trudge through the crowd. Nightlife has begun and the city glows with liveliness under the carpet of a beautiful night sky. The neon lights have reduced my ability to detect any stars tonight, but I can see the bright moon hanging, a beautiful white circle.

"… just focus on me from now, ok?"

I glance at Karma. He tightens his grip on my hand to tell me he is not ethereal; he is real, walking beside me, my current boyfriend. I giggle at his desperation to get my attention.

"Of course. You _are_ my boyfriend now."

Those simple words make his face a bright shade of red, comparable with the flashing neon lights.

"Dummy," I mutter and tightens my grip on hand to reassure him.

We stay silent as we walk through the streets. There is no exchange between us. We enjoy each other's company with our hearts, the only thing solid that connects us together is the trifling intertwine of our fingers. But even that is enough. Such trivial thing is enough to make me happy.

Karma walks closer to me; our arms glue to each other the moment they come in contact. He glances at me and I would smile at him, then he would turn to the other side, looking embarrassed.

 _He's so cute when he's shy._

"A… AKARI?!"

I thought I was dreaming when I heard my name called by a familiar voice.

"OKUMURA AKARI!"

Shouting of my real name sends shiver down my spine.

 _Crap! Someone recognized me?!_

Grudgingly I turn around. A lady runs in our direction. I recognize that flail of a ponytail when she moves.

"Akari!" Kataoka Megu grabs me by my collar. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Megu is my best friend since elementary school. We stuck to each other like a pair of twins. After high school graduation we got into the same university as well, but separated when she pursued her career as a Business Major. She now owns a PhD.

And yes, I didn't tell her about my job or my current target has evolved into my boyfriend.

Being protective and all, Karma tries to shove Megu. But she shots him a glare that makes the Yakuza head paralyzes.

"Don't. Interfere. Girls." Megu huffs. I gulp.

"Megu…what are you doing here? I thought you're in the States."

 _Don't blow my cover don't blow my cover don't blow my cover…_ I pray to the God of Secret Agents.

"I came back yesterday. I thought you're at Korea for Master in Psychology?"

Karma's eyebrow rises in bewilderment.

"Ehehehehe… Umm I'm on a break!" I wave my hand in dismissal.

Megu stares at me blankly. Doubt creases her eyebrows. Then she smiles. "Whatever. We should hang out some time." I nod. She turns to Karma. "Who is he?"

"He's err… my bos—I mean—"

"I'm her boyfriend," Karma cuts me to it. "Call me Karma." He extends his hand.

Megu eyes him for a while and shakes his hand. "Kataoka Megu. Nice meeting you." Suddenly she drags me aside and whispers. "I didn't know you have a boyfriend."

"It suddenly happens…"

Megu glances at Karma, who leans against a wall, occasionally peeking at us. Girls who pass by would whisper about him obviously to draw his attention. Well, Karma is good-looking, and the way he lazily leans against the wall adds to his coolness aptitude.

"He looks… fairly nice. When are you getting married?"

I choke. "We just begun dating, Megu!"

"What? I would love to be your bridesmaid soon…" She pouts.

That is a farfetched topic. My target ups a level to my husband? I haven't thought about it. Plus, I still haven't solved my job conflicts. If Korosensei ever finds out I'm dating my target, it wouldn't end well.

 _Because he will grill me for gossip._

"So what does he do?"

I paralyze. Telling Megu Karma's the head of a Yakuza clan? Chances are she will end up massacring the entire clan. I will have to make up something logical to cover up my pile of white lies. "Umm… he's a… a…" I suddenly become word-deficient. "A…chef!"

Megu blinks. Silence.

Oh God of Secret Agents please let me get through this safely.

She pats my shoulder to praise me. "Oh. No wonder. You probably fell for his cooking, right?"

I want to bawl with tears of happiness. "Y-yes…" Frankly, I have no idea if he can actually cook.

"At least you don't have to cook. He'll do the cooking, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I wish for your happiness!"

I'm so sorry Megu for lying to you.

Megu glances at the watch on her right wrist. "Look at the time. I wouldn't want to disturb you and your boyfriend. See ya' later." She pauses. "But if he bullies you… I will _kill_ him."

That is real blackmail. She can really do it.

I wave goodbye at her retreating figure. Karma stands next to me. "Your friend… seems scary." He comments.

I sigh and nod in agreement.

* * *

Karma would never let any chances slip pass. Every night before I go to bed, he would lock me in his arms, stroking my hair while kissing me passionately. His touch heats me up, making it hard for me to break away from him.

He rests his head on the nape of my neck, gently kissing it. His hand tickles my lower back.

"Umm Karma…" I start.

Karma trails kisses on my neck and meets my eyes. "Hmm?"

"What if…" I stutter. "What if one day you find out I'm not who I really am?"

He blinks. "What does that mean?"

"Example… what if I'm actually a sp—sadist?!"

He smirks. "I like sadists." He stamps my mouth with his.

"I'm just kidding! I'm not really a sad—" I yelp when he bites my lip.

"Then what are you? What secrets do you have?" He breathes against my lips.

I pull him closer and kiss him so that he could stop talking about the topic. It is stupid of me for almost exposing my true identity. I've been feeling insecure lately, wondering if Karma will leave me if he finds out I'm a spy. The thought is unbearable. I can't fail my mission, yet I cannot lose him. I've set him as my topmost priority because this is how love does to people—messing up my brain's cognitive functionality. The longer I stay here, the more I enjoy being with him, the more I forget of my mission and my true identity.

Because of my job, I've been living a life of lies. I lied to my uncle, my best friend, and my target/boss/boyfriend. Guilt gnaws me from within. I can't live with myself if knowing the truth will hurt them badly, so I have to cover lies with lies.

My life is pathetic.

As if he sees through my predicament, he breaks away from the kiss and kisses my forehead. The warm pressure on my forehead abruptly washes away my worries. His lips remain there for a while until he is sure that I feel better.

Karma looks into my eyes and I'm sucked into his beautiful orbs. "I'd still love you for whoever you are."

Tears brim in my ears. "I'm sorry… I…"

"Idiot, why are you apologizing? It's not fault for doubting. We've just begun dating anyway." He kisses me on the lips and embraces me tight.

Hesitantly, I kiss him back.

 _I'm sorry for lying to you, Karma._

* * *

At nights after Karma kisses me, we would lie on my bed. I'd listen to his heartbeat, a soothing lullaby, as I curl up in his arms. He would express how much he loves me and kisses my forehead and falls asleep from the tedious work.

However, now, my eyes refuse to close. Because everything feels ethereal, I have to open my eyes and try not to fall asleep because I'm scared that if I do, the next morning Karma would vanish, like a dream—nothing is real but my imagination. Karma would never exist. Our love is a fake feeling that my heart sets up to fill my deprivation of love. And I'll wake up one day, realize I'm a lunatic in an asylum, gone crazy because of the absurd stories my mind makes up.

The unperturbed peacefulness here is terrifying. I'm afraid that one day someone would come in and shatter it. Everything would never go back the way it is. I would lose Karma because of my lies. I would lose everything.

I touch Karma's face, who is soundly asleep beside me, and wish that my nightmares are just nightmares—they will never come true.

* * *

I had a nightmare last night. It wasn't the fears I possess. Or rather, it was a ridiculous one where Megu ends up shoving wasabi down Karma's throat for making me cry. Why did I cry? I can't remember.

My pillow is wet with tears when I touch it. Maybe I cried till I fell asleep when I thought of my fears. Karma is no longer beside me. He'd always leave me to sleep for another hour or more. And I'd meet him in his office after I have my breakfast in the dining hall with other members of the clan. They don't seem to dislike me, but rather respect me and greet me almost too politely when they see me—it's either because I saved their boss' life or either I'm his girlfriend.

"Has Karma eaten yet?" I ask Nagisa as I sit next to him and Ritsu. Ritsu cheerfully pops cherries into her mouth.

Nagisa swallows his mouthful of noodles. "I didn't see him here."

I turn to Ritsu, who continues to enjoy her cherries. "Umm... I think not. I've been here since the hall is open and I didn't see him."

After eating, I decide to bring a tray of breakfast to Karma's office. The mahogany doors are open wide. Someone is speaking inside the office. I step in with a huge grin on my face. But the moment I see the person in the office I freeze.

It isn't the redhead.

She has long silver hair that gleams like the moon in low-light conditions. Her back faces the door as she sits on the desk, picking up any object on the desk which perks her interests. Her body is tightly wrapped with a tight sleeveless black cocktail dress, emphasizing her curvaceous body and a huge cleavage revealing her buxom. Long legs with white creamy skin don with a pair of red heels. Her image is the entire opposite of mine-a very beautiful woman with the perfect curves. I try not to look at myself and make a mental compare. My skin isn't snowy white and my hair isn't that luminescent. I don't possess such curves either.

The woman glances at me. She wears a sweet smile. But I sense a hint of contempt as she looks at me. If I scrutinize deeper, I might interpret her smile as a contemptuous smirk.

"You must be Karma's new bodyguard." The woman steps down from the desk. She flails her hair. "I'm Leena."

I assume she must know Karma very closely to position her bottom on top of his desk. A tinge of jealousy highlights my face but I hide it with a professional smile.

"Yes. I'm Ayano Akari. Karma's new bodyguard."

She chuckles. "Karma? You call your boss by his first name?" She steps closer to me. "Have you not notice the gap between your ranks?"

Her last sentence does not coincide with her previous question. She is asking about something else.

She is hinting of the current relationship between me and Karma- a bodyguard should not be dating her boss, the gap of ranks she is talking about.

Maybe I overthink things. But my instincts tell me this woman is going to be a pain in the ass.

"Karma lets everyone call him by first name."

"That's because he is friendly. Doesn't mean you should do it," she retorts.

"Who are you anyway? Why are you in his office? I have the right to know."

She laughs. "You're just a bodyguard. Well, you are just doing your job." She pauses. "I reintroduce myself. I'm Leena Turant, Karma's fiancée."

F-f-f-f-f-fiancée?!

I gape.

Leena, amused by my emotions, chuckles. "Didn't anyone inform you about that before you apply to the _job_? Or more specifically, before you become his girlfriend?"

My boyfriend, has a fiancee.

A fiancee.

My boyfriend.

I will kill him.

"Leena?" Karma steps in, glancing at her and then at me. He sighs in exasperation. Rio and Nagisa who followed him gape at the current situation where a war is about to ensue.

"Hell no the bitch has arrived," Rio hisses unmercifully.

"Kaaaaaaaarma!" Leena calls him endearingly as she throws herself into him. "I'm baaaaack!"

"Nobody cares," mutters Rio.

Leena points at Rio. "Haven't you fire this rude woman yet?"

"WHO YOU'RE CALLING RUDE, BITCH?!"

"What are you doing here?" Karma hisses as he grits his teeth. He glances at me worryingly.

Leena giggles. "I missed you so I came back! I am your fiancée after all."

Karma sighs. "It's just a business arrangem-"

The revelation has shocked me to my core. I stay paralyzed, watching them like through a television box. It's like my life is one of those dramas in TV. Karma doesn't deny the 'accusations' so what the woman has said is real. I thought my boyfriend having a fiancée who I never knew existed-and thought that I'm going to be his fiancée instead-has been such a shocking revelation nothing else can shock me now.

Until the woman decides to give Karma a huge passionate kiss on the lips.

And hell just broke loose.

My hand moves on its own as it yanks the woman hair, pulling her away from Karma. When she breaks free from my grip, she glares at me venomously, but nonetheless smirks as if she has more hidden in her sleeves.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing." I spit.

"Kissing him of course." Leena combs her hair. "I _am_ his fiancée.

A volcano of rage erupts. Seething with anger, I glare at her. "I don't care. Touch him again I'll break your face."

She chuckles. "Break my face? I'll break your career."

An intense stare-down between me and Leena sends ripples of tension throughout the room. The onlookers dare not to interfere, afraid they might end up as collateral damage. I am about to strangle her when Karma steps in between us. He grabs my hand tightly.

"Leena, you should leave," Karma suggests. However, his tone sounds more like a command.

Leena clicks her tongue. "You can't make me. My father is the elder of this clan. He won't be pleased."

His grip on my hand tightens. "I don't care. Leave or I'll—"

I yank my hand free from Karma's. He stares at me with bewilderment. Seeing him infuriates me. How dare he hide such a secret from me? I had to find it out in the worst possible way. I feel ashamed now, to be dating a man who already has a fiancée. It feels like I'm the third wheel here.

My ire is also aimed at myself for being too content and too absorbed into this love business that I made a fool out of myself. I almost gave up my mission because of him. His lies, whether intentional or not, hurts badly. My heart is being squeezed by an invisible force. Seeing his face, the look of guilt, sickens me. I fell for a liar. I'm pathetic.

This is karma. I'm supposed to be the only liar here. As Karma's name had already suggested, karmic retribution finds a crueler way to make me suffer. I end up suffering for his lies.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore," I hiss. He tries to grab on to me. I push him away, feeling disgusted. " _Don't_."

Hurt is evident on Karma's face. I don't look back when I leave.

* * *

 **Karma**

Rio and Nagisa had gone off after Akari, who has stomped off in rage.

Leena chuckles at her accomplishment.

Karma remains glued to the floor, watches helplessly as Akari leaves him.

 _I've lost her again._

He deserves it—for not telling the truth before it comes to her by a messenger—a devil incarnate, Leena. He wants to tell her the moment they started dating. But seeing how happy she is, the bright smile on her face makes him reconsider. The truth can only hurt her; it will destroy her sweet smile, shatter their relationship.

Karma can't hurt her. But keeping the truth from her will hurt her even more.

 _What am I thinking? Maybe I should have told her from the beginning myself and she wouldn't be this hurt._

 _But then, we wouldn't be dating at all._

Whenever he touches her, her skin feels like satin. When he kisses her, she tastes as sweet as honey. He can't tell her at all; the risk of losing her escalates ever so steeply. It is a looming premonition warning him that if she knows the truth she will leave him. He will lose her.

Karma knows he is selfish—to keep her from the truth because he wants to keep her to himself forever.

 _Idiot._ He chides himself. _Now you've lost her._

The only woman he ever loves is Akari. Never someone else. She is the only one who has made a stay in his heart—a permanent dwelling that no one can ever replace. He has never liked Leena Turant. She is only the fiancée arranged by his parents and her father to secure the foundation between the families of Akabane and Turant. Both families are important to Ayakawa. If either decides to break away, the clan will crumble.

Leena has never interfered his ways. She rarely comes to visit him. Plus, she has plenty of boyfriends out there swooning over her like pesky flies. Flies are what Rio describes her pack of zombified minions—flies are only attracted to shit and she _is_ one.

Leena must have caught wind of him having a girlfriend and decides to drop by, to show who is boss. To show who owns Akabane Karma.

No one owns Akabane Karma. Not his parents. Not Ayakawa. _No one_. The only exception: his fragile heart is owned by Akari permanently.

"Karma, she's not worth it. Just settle down with our engagement. My father's probably preparing the marriage soon so you'd just have to—"

"Leave."

Leena looks at him quizzically, to make sure she has not heard it wrong.

"I said LEAVE!"

Karma rarely showed anyone his temper. His temper is the factor to his un-coolness. He always remains impassive against everything in his life.

Unless it involves Akari—his taboo.

Undaunted, Leena blinks. She stops by the exit and turns back to look at him.

"What's mine will always be _mine_. No one can take it from me."

That is her quote—she gets what she wants. She likes to own everything even though she probably doesn't like them. A possessive, selfish woman. She doesn't like anyone to suddenly step in and steal her play toys. Obviously, she has already claimed Karma as hers.

As if Karma will concede.

"I'm never yours. _Never will be_ ," he retorts. "Don't bother coming here again."

Leena lets out a laugh. "As long as you stay bonded to Ayakawa, you can never be a free man. Blame your parents for selling their shares to my father. I practically _own_ you now."

Karma couldn't breathe, as if an invisible collar tightens around his neck. Leena could tug on his leash whenever she feels like it. He couldn't find any solution to break free.

But now is not the time to think of some stupid solutions to free himself.

He has to find _the solution_ to save his relationship with Akari.

* * *

Karma decides to leave Akari to her measures. Eventually she has to come back here. Somehow. He leans himself on that tiny hope.

 _But she could go back to where she used to live._

Then he'll never see her again.

The look of disgust when she looks at him; contempt, hatred, anger all mixed in one. It stings his heart to know how easily love evolves to hatred; the degree of hatred in her is irrefutable. At least she didn't say it into his face. If she did, he can collapse to the floor that instant because his heart wouldn't take in that pain and decide on a suicidal route instead.

Frantically he reaches for the phone on his desk. "Ritsu, can you… track down Akari? I… I need to know where she is. I want to know if she is safe."

Her safety is all that matters now. No matter how much she will hate him, he needs to know she is safe—a desire driven by his love for her.

" _I'll hack into her phone. Leave that to me, boss_!" Ritsu's chirpy voice assures him. She is one of the best hackers in the world.

Being such an intelligent hacker, Ritsu has finished her job splendidly in a matter of minutes. According to her, she is in one of the drinking places in downtown, an area filled with plenty of other Yazuka clans' members, most of them being delinquents. That area is not under Ayakawa's jurisdiction which worries him. Karma immediately dialed Rio's phone, to see if she is with Akari. Unfortunately, Akari has ditched both Rio and Nagisa a while ago and they had been searching for her since.

His worst fears begin knocking at his door. What if something happens to her?

"Rio, I'm going for Akari." He tells her through his phone.

And without any measures to hide his flaming crown—an obvious trait to be known as the Ayakawa head—Karma leaves for Akari.

* * *

 **Irina**

Irina had a bad day today.

She has just retired from her mission a few days earlier. It was a recon mission to grill information from drug dealers with her seduction skills. She has succeeded seamlessly, living up to the name as the Japan Special Forces Team 2 Leader. Her entire team is specialized in reconnaissance, she being the top in the entire force as the best agent in this field. Her team members are the best in disguising themselves while she and her best disciple, Yada, are the only two eligible to enter deeply into the mouth of a tiger with their skills. Irina could easily hand over her position to Yada if she wants to but to leave the Special Forces and stuck with mere office work at another branch is another different matter.

Because it would only meant Irina would be separated from Karasuma.

Everyone admires Karasuma—the handsome, young, intelligent agent who rose to the ranks with his strength. He is revered by those below him and praised by those above him. There are probably a lot of girls who has a crush on him, but Irina doesn't just have a simple puppy love crush on him.

She loves him.

Though, being intelligent and all, the man is dense when it comes to romance.

Even a pervert like Korosensei knows Irina has a huge thing for Karasuma. In fact, almost everyone knows, except him.

With her curves and her beauty, Irina could get any man she wants. But all she wants is Karasuma, yet the God of Love refuses to grant her that.

She slams the jug of beer onto the bar table. Half of the beer is already missing down her throat. Usually, she believes being a beautiful woman like her, only wine or cocktails suit her image. But she felt the urge for a huge jug of beer today because it will wash away her frustrations faster.

Why is it a bad day today? Everyday Karasuma treats her indifferently as a colleague, not as a potential lover.

Because she witnessed Karasuma passing a bouquet of flowers to another female colleague today. Jealousy has rotten her mood ever since.

"Another jug," Irina says after drinking the jug empty.

A splendid idea light bulb lights up over her head. Maybe if she pulls her kissing stunt on him, it might work.

But then again, that idiot would think it as a practice instead.

"I hate you Karasuma!" Irina yells as she drinks from the new jug.

"I hate you Karma!"

Irina is drawn to the familiar, yet sorrowful voice a few seats next to her. She spots a ponytail of brown hair, a woman younger than her dressed in a black suit. She would not have expected to see _her_ here. A few men huddle around her, pretending they know her. From Irina's experience, the woman is being taken advantage of when she is drunk.

As far as Irina knows her, Okumura Akari would never let herself drunk in public alone. If she is a little sober, those men would end up in the hospital by now.

"Ooi." Irina shoves a man out of her way to get a better look at the woman. It is _her_.

"I haaaaaaaaaaaaaate you…" Akari grumbles as she reaches out for the jug of beer the waiter newly prepared. But Irina peels her fingers from the handle and pushes the jug away.

"Stop drinking," Irina warns. "You're drunk."

Akari glares at her and hiccups. "Leaaave me aloooone…"

The men around Akari glare at Irina. "Yeah. Leave her alone." They begin to shove Irina away which astounds the blonde. These men should be begging on their knees for Irina to bat her eyelashes at them, since she is a beauty and past experience tells her so.

Oh wait. Irina suddenly remembers she is wearing a blouse with no gap to reveal her cleavage. Her hair is tied into a messy ponytail and she wears a dorky red-framed glasses. She smudged her make-up on her way here so she looks like some dorky woman.

Irina clicks her tongue. "You leave or I'll make you."

The men begin to laugh.

Sighing, she fishes out a golden badge. It is a crest with the Police Forces symbol on it. The men, stunned at the glint of the crest and run off—messing with police is never on top of their list. Though, the badge was no longer valid since she had transferred from the Police to the Special Forces. But she decided to keep it as a protection since it has been helpful to her.

Irina shakes Akari's shoulder. The brunette has her face planted on the bar, drooling while muttering incoherently. She can make out a single word, 'Karma', when Akari spits it out spitefully. She has never seen Akari for a while. Even though they are on different teams, sometimes they would cross each other's path. And Korosensei would force her to attend Irina's kissing lessons. Once, Irina pulled one 40-hit kiss on Akari and she fainted. She expected Akari a little faint-hearted against romance, since she is the only one free from any romantic gossip.

Back again to the topic where she hasn't seen Akari for a while. Maybe Akari is on a mission right now. But what decent agent would get herself drunk in public at a place where there are no big fishes swimming around?

The phone on the bar vibrates. Irina sees the face of a person flashing on the screen. She recognizes the face immediately.

Akabane Karma, current head of Ayakawa clan.

Oh. _That_ Karma.

This sounds like a romantic conflict than a professional one. Did Akari fell for a man who is probably her target or is it just a ruse? A woman's intuition would tell Irina: _yes, she fell for him_.

Somehow, she abstain the desire to give Akari a thumbs-up for getting such a good-looking yet possibly cruel bloodthirsty Yakuza head.

 _Wait that doesn't sound right. I shouldn't be praising that little Akari has grown up when her boyfriend is a Yakuza head._

But the thought of little Akari truly growing into the state of a mature lady with a certain degree of appeal brings a smile to Irina's face. She suddenly hopes that her kissing lessons are good for Akari.

"ARGH WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Irina slams her hand to the bar. The alcohol is messing with her cognitive skills. "I'm supposed to think of how to get this drunkard home!" With the main concern at hand finally getting her to her own senses—she have to stop letting romance getting to her head, be it hers or others'—she picks up Akari's vibrating phone. The call is cut off. A few seconds later the same face appears on the screen.

Without hesitance, she picks up the call. "Hello?"

" _Akari_?"

"No, I'm not her. She's drunk right now."

" _Who's this? Where is she_?"

"I'm Iri—" She pauses. It's not wise to expose her identity, not when if this is really a mission Akari is carrying now. "Just get to The Drunken Lads to retrieve your girlfriend. _IF_ she _is_ your girlfriend."

Irina waits silently beside the drunken Akari who is now asleep. She wonders what kind of a romantic conflict did the innocent brunette gotten herself into. With a big fish like Akabane is involved into, it wouldn't be a trivial matter.

Her instincts tell her a certain gossipy erotic inhuman boss is involved in this too—probably the instigator.

"I haaaaaaaaaaaaaate yooooooou," mutters Akari. "Whhhhhhyyyyy diiiiiiiiiid I taaaaake thisssss stupid misssssssion anyway? I eeeeeeend up falllling for myyyy taaarget…" A hiccup. "I haaate yooou Kaaaarma."

Irina's assumptions are proven. Akabane Karma is the target, but Akari falls for him still. Love-devoid machine falling in love? This guy must be good.

She nudges Akari. The brunette groggily opens her eyes. "Ehehehehe IRRRRRRRRIIIINAA!" She pulls Irina closer and pokes at her buxom. "Heeey Irrinaaa, doooo guys liiiiike big breeaaasts?" Because hiiisss fiancée has good cuuurves and I ddoooon't. Caaaaan you teaaaach me moooore of yooouur kissing lessssssons? Hahahahaha!"

First, a fiancée. Second, kissing lessons. Akari must be really depressed.

Irritated, Irina grabs Akari's shoulders and shakes her. "Get a grip, idiot. If that Karma doesn't treasure you then just leave him. Who cares about the mission? A woman's happiness is more important." She remembers Karasuma and tightens her grip until Akari yelps. "Don't spoil yourself for an idiot."

"Buuuut I liiiiike hiiiiimmm…"

"Yeah well I like Karasuma too but I don't know if I should give up."

"Karaaasuuuma? He's an idiot too! Hahahahaha!"

"Yeah I know." Irina is depressed why she would fall for an idiot like Karasuma.

"Maaaaaybe yoooou should cooooonfesssssssss for oooonce…"

Irina gasps. "C-confess?!"

"Betttter than juuuuust staaaanding and waaaaaaatch hissss densseenesss. Maaaaybbeee he likes yooou tooo butttt he's too shyyyyyyy." Hiccup. "Dooo something crazy for oooonnnceeee. Better do itttt than regreeeet not dooooing it. Attt leaaast you tried. Then wrrrrinkles won't grow oon your face!"

By reflex Irina touches her face. Luckily she feels no wrinkles. "For a drunken kid you have good advice. Maybe I… err… really should try…."

Akari hiccups as her way of saying 'you're welcome'.

"AKARI!"

Irina turns to the source of the voice. A tall, slim ginger rushes in their direction. Akabane Karma looks more handsome in real life than a lifeless picture on the phone screen. He ignores Irina's presence as he reaches for Akari, who by instinct tries to slap his hands away from her shoulders.

"Why is she this drunk?" Karma asks nobody.

But Irina replies. "Because of you."

Karma turns to her.

"She's been saying stuff like 'I hate Karma' or something. I assume you're Karma." Irina grabs a jug of beer and drinks it, pretending to be just another busybody female alcoholic looking out for other girls.

He lets Akari's arms dangle over his shoulders as he carries her piggyback style. "Thanks," he says to Irina.

"No problem," she replies nonchalantly, not putting weight in her tone. "Girls look out for girls." She pauses and drinks beer. "Anyway, she's a nice kid. Don't break her heart."

Karma doesn't reply. He bites his lips and leaves without turning back. By then, he has a stricken look. Irina just hit his weakness.

 _You already broke her heart. So don't do it again._

Irina keeps her thoughts to herself and pays for her beer and Akari's. She fishes out a phone, types on it angrily and sends off her message.

" _Korosensei, you are dead tomorrow for throwing Akari into this fray. I will kill you."_

Before she leaves, she grabs a jug of beer from another customer and drinks it. "All the best to you, kid."

 _All the best to myself too._

* * *

 ** _So..._ CHAPTER 2! **

**Anyway, I was wondering are any of you guys good in drawing? Can someone draw me Akari and Karma? Pretty please? I really suck at drawing...**

 **Thanks for loving this story. Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Akari**

Something sweet gushes into my nostrils. It feels like home.

It smells like Karma.

So sweet, so tempting, so warm, so comforting…

Karma…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Who cares about Karma?! I WANT BOOZE! CHOCOLATE-FLAVOURED BOOZE!

* * *

 **Karma**

It's no surprise. Karma has expected the girl will drink herself to senseless.

The weight on his back isn't light. But he silently endures it because it's Akari. As he walks down the busy streets with her on his back, people barely looked at them. It seems to be something usual in downtown, where people would get drunk and eventually got carried away by others. Whether if the drunkard is carried by someone he knows or bad people, onlookers would find no interest to interfere. The same case goes for Karma. Though, his flaming red crown is drawing attention from the delinquents nearby. He could hear them whispering in hushed voices. Karma hopes they don't recognize him.

It is a long way back to headquarters. He ran all the way here without the patience of waiting for his driver to pick him up because Akari means too much to him. _Another long way home._ But her still heartbeat against his back washes his trepidations away. He was relieved that the idiotic brunette survived. Being drunk is a hazardous vulnerability to girls. He did not dare to imagine what would happen to her if bad people decided that she looks good enough to eat.

No matter how long the journey, he'll continue carry her on his back as long as she is safe.

 _Idiot Akari. What were you thinking?_

Now…

 _What am I going to do with you?_

 _Will you listen to me?_

 _Will you talk to me?_

 _Will you… stay with me?_

"I HATE YOOOOOOU!" Another shriek from the girl. She hammers his back, giving him a rough massage. His hands almost slipped from holding her. Then she yanks his hair, causing him to yelp.

"Akari!" He shouts. He has no free hands to caress his poor scalp.

"I haaaaaaaaaaaaate Kaaaarma. Bwahahahahaha!"

Intentionally or not, the words sting.

 _She hates me. Wonderful._

"I hate KAAAAAARMA!"

"I waaaant chocolaaaaaate!"

"Maaaaaake me chocolate!" She yanks his hair. He refrains from dropping her to the pavement.

He sighs and lets her drunken state vents her frustrations on him. He will gladly accept all her attacks and her yelling if it can ease her anger.

* * *

Finally. Home.

Karma lets go of Akari and she plops onto her bed, eyes closed as she drifts in dreamland. She has fallen asleep halfway back here, which eases his job. Panting from exhaustion, he lies down next to her. He turns, watches silently as she inhales and exhales steadily. He touches her hair which, although reeks with alcohol, carries a sweet smell of peaches. Then she turns her body and inches herself closer to him, snuggling into his warmth.

If only everything was a nightmare and she'd wake up in the morning as if nothing has happened.

A tiny, fragile voice makes its way to his ear. "I… hate you…"

"I'm sorry…" is all the courage he has mustered to tell her when she is asleep. When she won't give him a detested glare.

"Why… why did you lie?"

"I'm sorry." He presses his lips onto her forehead. He looks down at her face and notices a tiny streak of silver glinting in the dark. It is as if a shooting star has dusted a path over her face. As he scrutinizes further, he realizes the streak isn't as dreamy as he thought it would be.

She is crying.

A tear streak, looks fragile and harmless, shows how painful she has been suffering. Because of his lies.

The tear streak has now torn open a crevice in Karma's heart. Nothing can mend it unless by Akari's hands.

"I'm sorry." It sounds more painful to whisper the words, where Karma realizes no matter how many times he repeats himself, Akari will continue to dwell in pain. Karma, to protect her from the pain, he has to do something. He has to protect her and endure the pain for her. But it sounds like an impossible mission if Akari refuses to talk to him.

 _I would do anything to mend my mistake._

Karma's new conviction, just so he can keep her.

 _No. Just so she will never be in pain anymore. If she still wants to leave me after that, then so be it. Her happiness matters more._

But…

Can Karma really let her go just like that without even trying?

 _At least I have to try. I'll do something to make her hate me less. Something that will touch her. Something that will make the chances of her forgiving me higher._ Though he doubts it would be just that easy for her to forgive him…

…he has to try.

He can't just give up that easily. Not without trying.

 _I won't give up that easily. But what should I do to appease her?_

He looks at Akari and an idea pops up into his brain like a light bulb. Immediately he rises from the bed and starts on it.

* * *

 **Akari**

My head hurts. I think I have a hangover. Must be from the booze last night. Yeah. Booze.

Then I dreamt of Irina. Why Irina? Maybe she has the good curves I'll never have?

There's also Karma. I saw him in my dreams, holding me tight in his arms as we lied on the bed. I wanted to push him away but he was irresistible. He was so warm and comforting. He washed away the fears I had.

But as I return to reality, the fears came back to haunt me. I remember Leena. I remember him being engaged. I remember my stupidity and innocence for falling for my target — a completely wrong person who could foil my mission.

I remember that we could never be together, no matter how the circumstances are.

I hate reality. Can't everything just work as how I dreamt it would be?

Though, I don't quite remember walking back to my room in Ayakawa building after being drunk. But that's not the point anymore. How am I supposed to face Karma now? I'm still his bodyguard, plus I still have a mission to carry out.

I reach out for my phone on the lamp table next to my bed. There is a tiny plate on the table, with a tiny brown object, looking to tempt me with its beautiful smooth texture.

It is chocolate.

Poison or not, it's still chocolate. I pop it into my mouth, letting my heat melt it and my tongue feels its richness satiate my taste buds. The dark chocolatey taste? Heaven. Poison? Who cares.

After a minute, I assume it is not poison because I'm still breathing. It could have been slow poison which kills you after a few days but I don't see why anyone would do that so boldly in the headquarters of a Yakuza clan.

A tiny red note stands obviously next to the tiny plate. Golden words imprinted on it read 'there's more'. My heart jumps.

There's more chocolate?!

It's so obviously a trap.

But my alcohol-infected brain has been too dull to register any logical thoughts. Plus I couldn't resist chocolate. As the words tempted me, I search high and low for more chocolate but I couldn't find any. I open the door and find another tiny plate right at my doorstep, lying patiently for me. I pick up the chocolate and eat it right away. Another red note tells me the same two words 'there's more'.

I look left and right at the corridor. On the right lies another plate of chocolate on the marble floor, right before Karma's room. I eat the chocolate while looking at Karma's door, wondering what should I do with him and what would I do if his door suddenly swings open. Would Leena be in there with him? Would I catch her kissing him again?

The thoughts that invaded my brain awaken my ire. If not for the chocolate soothing my jittery nerves, I'd probably break the door with my fists and punch Leena in the face if she is in there.

I click my tongue, trying to push away those mood-spoiling thoughts when I notice another plate laying a few steps before me. Hastily I eat the chocolate in that plate. The red note reads different now.

 _Follow the stairs down._

I do what it tells me to so that I can get my thoughts off Karma and his stupid fiancée. By every few steps of the flights of stairs, a tiny plate of chocolate is located, like a tiny piece of treasure waiting for me to discover. I wonder what luck has hit me today to have enjoyed so many delicious chocolate on my own. No one else seems to have noticed these chocolates instead of me because I didn't detect any empty plates. I need to discover the treasure grove of chocolates before anyone else does.

I realize I am in the first floor when I finished the umpteenth plate of chocolate. I begin to wonder who has been the secret Chocolate Fairy until the last note reads:

 _Sorry._

Only one person who I can associate with that agonizing word.

Karma.

My ire returns as a flame. Remembering him irks me. I wish to not have eaten those chocolates. What is he trying to do now? Fool me?

Or is he trying to beg for forgiveness with these touching actions?

Pfft. Maybe he bought them.

 _Or he could have made them._

Who cares? I would confront him with my impassive mask, thank him for the chocolates then ignore him. Yes. Ignore him.

But my heart nags at my rational brain, telling me to at least listen to what he has to say before sentencing him to death.

Maybe I should listen to him.

 _No. Don't. He'll only hurt you more._

 _But he just gave me chocolates! In a… well… kinda' sweet way?_

Damn it! My heart flutters the moment I think how sweet he is.

I walk to the kitchen, making my resolve to stay mad at him while wearing an impassive mask, not revealing any emotions that will tell him he still stands a chance. As I step in, wondering with my wild imaginations that Karma would be holding a mountain of chocolates in his hands, giving me puppy-eyes while begging me to forgive him…

…out of my expectations, I find him sleeping on a chair while planting his face onto the counter.

A very good way to spoil the mood and burn up my ire once more, Akabane.

Yanking his hair is a good idea to wake him roughly until I notice the mess on the counter. Chocolate splotches dirty the counter's every inch. The mixer is still plugged in with its engine humming silently like a lullaby. Pile of ingredients spilled over the counter next to where the finished chocolates are. I notice Karma is still wearing a checkered apron, and his fingers are caked with chocolate as they sprawl on the counter.

I don't know what did he do to be that tired but I assume he is going to give me a surprise with that huge plate of finished chocolates when I made it to the kitchen. Though, somehow, in the process of waiting, he fell asleep either due to boredom or due to exhaustion. I'm putting all my bets on the latter because it promises better hope.

Should I wake him?

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I fish it out. It is Nagisa.

' _Please forgive Karma-kun. He has been doing it for the whole night without any sleep. Rio and I can be witnesses to his hard work. Trust me. He really likes you.'_

It's either a coincidental message with the perfect timing or these two has been watching my every move.

I approach sleeping Karma. I hear him snore silently. It suddenly pains me to see him that exhausted over me. I don't know the validity of Nagisa and Rio's claims but Karma looks pretty tired to me. It hurts me to see him like this, trying to win back my affection and gain my forgiveness for his stupid mistake with every effort he can do.

Gently I comb his hair and kiss his head.

His head shifts under my touch and I jolt. As I step back, his mercuric gold eyes meet mine. Startled, he almost topples over his chair. "Akari!" he gasps as he opens his eyes wide to stay conscious. "Shit, I fell asleep," he mutters under his breath. Then he yawns but tries to cover it.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying to mask my previous emotions.

Dark circles dwell around his eyes. "I'm making chocolates. Do you like them? I still got plenty." He glances at the huge plate of chocolates. "I…"

"I'm not talking to you," I huff, even though I was the one who initiated the conversation.

He blinks. As if he has expected that, he takes out a huge draw pad from the drawer. Then he writes something on it with a marker and shows it to me.

' _I'm sorry.'_

I pretend not to care.

He continues writing and shows me page by page.

' _I'm sorry for Leena.'_

' _I should have told you before we dated.'_

' _But I couldn't. Because I was afraid that I might lose you.'_

' _Yes, me, the Yakuza head, is a scaredy cat.'_

' _I couldn't face my own fears so I lied.'_

' _I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry.'_

' _I don't know if you would believe me anymore.'_

' _But I need to tell you everything.'_

' _I don't like Leena. She was just someone my parents arranged to secure Ayakawa's foundation.'_

' _So that other clans could not break Ayakawa apart.'_

' _I'll never like her. I won't marry her.'_

' _Because you're the only one I love. And you'll be the only one I marry someday.'_

Marriage is not a joking matter. My heart almost explodes when I see that 'm' word. Did he actually mean it? That he'll only marry me? I stare at him. I see a glint of pure conviction in his eyes. It is unyielding as he stares back at me. No deception. No jokes. Not an empty promise just to make me stay.

Karma is serious.

Holy crap.

I don't know how to respond to that kind of confession.

He continues on.

' _I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'_

' _I really love you.'_

' _I know it won't be this easy to forgive me so…'_

' _I'll volunteer myself to be your personal servant.'_

' _You can do whatever you want to me. You can ask me to do anything. I won't fight back.'_

' _I'll be your servant no matter how long as long as you forgive me.'_

I can do whatever I want to you?

At that thought, I stretch my hand outwards and slap him in the face. The echo rebounds in the huge yet silent kitchen. Karma's face has a red welt, as red as his hair.

"Why?" I cry. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" It is an outburst, of rage and pain, of grief and fear, that I had least expected. I have failed in remaining collected. I scream. "Do you know hurt I was? I hate you! I hate you!" I punch his chest but he barely budges. He continues to endure my attacks silently. "I never thought you, of all people, would be such a conniving bastard!"

I shouldn't be blaming him for his lies when practically my whole life here is created as a lie for the sake of my mission. But I couldn't care much anymore. I just want to vent my frustrations at him. I just want him to know how hurt I am. I want him to feel my pain even though those hammering on his chest could never be as painful as the tear in my heart.

When I doubt myself by thinking that if he could be this hurt too when he finds out I am a total lie to him as well, I stop. My arms dangle by my flank lifelessly.

 _I hate you. But I hate myself as well._

As his name suggests, karma could very well fall upon me someday. He'll be this hurt to find out the truth, or even more hurt than I did. I make a mental note to prepare myself for this very day to bring forth its wrath upon my entire life, where I would risk losing him forever.

It pierces me that I would end up losing him one day.

Maybe… maybe I should give up my mission because I don't know if my heart can endure it.

Karma's warm hands pull me into his embrace and caress my hair. He doesn't say anything as I realize my tears has begun to flood down my cheeks — of the pain that struck my heart and of the horror of losing him in the future.

* * *

In the end, I had binge eating all the chocolates to divert my attention from my haunting fears.

Karma watches me silently as I pop the last piece into my mouth. He remains silent as I too do the same. I refuse to look at him because his face would remind me of my fears.

Then I contemplate. After what Karma did, should I forgive him? Should I give a chance to redeem himself? After all, it was his fears — the fear of losing me — that brought him down the path of lies. And besides, Leena means nothing to him, he claimed.

I'm the only important figure to his life.

I…

I should forgive him.

Because my entire existence is a lie to him.

Let's just call us even.

I don't know if in the end he'll find out the truth. No. He definitely will. It's just the matter of time. I can't bear to hurt him but I can't keep him on the blind side forever. One day, Korosensei will withdraw me from the mission and I'll leave and he'll know everything.

I'm mixing up his faults with mine since they are so similar in ways. The only difference — I cannot make any promises that everything will be the same after the truth is discovered.

And besides…

… I really like him. Maybe I should enjoy the little time left with him. Before I leave.

Karma grips his draw pad in his hand until its cover crumples with his sweaty hands. I can tell he is nervous of the answer I'll give him. After a deep breath to steel my guts, I turn to him. "Karma."

His hand immediately stretches to the marker pen on the floor.

"I'll… forgive you."

His mercuric gold eyes sparkle with anticipation and hope.

"But…"

I want to make his punishment as harsh as it can be. But when I remember the karmic effect of his name that the same thing would happen to me in the future, I can't do it.

"But… you'll have to make me breakfast every morning. And make me desserts once a week."

He blinks. His mouth opens to say something but closes a while later as if to protest. Does he think this as harsh?

He glimpses the look of dissatisfaction on my face. Quickly he writes down on his draw pad.

' _I thought you would punish me harder… like using me as a punching bag?'_

What are you? A masochist as well?!

Harsher punishment huh?

"You can't touch me for the entire week. Or hug me. Or _kiss_ me."

The proper emotion of shock finally shows itself on his face. "What?!" he gapes. I glare. He gulps and writes on his draw pad.

' _I mean… what?!_ '

He actually writes it down. How cute. I try not to giggle to maintain composure.

' _No kissing?!'_

"No you perv."

' _Not even skinship?'_

"NO."

Inadvertently he pouts with a sour face. If only I can pinch his puffy cheeks now but since I have set up the rule, I can't be breaking it on my own.

'… _fine.'_

He drops his draw pad to the floor and walks to the refrigerator. It is smaller than I expected since this is a huge kitchen to cook for the entire clan. I notice a few magnetic alphabets forming a bold red sentence.

\- 'Karma's food.'

And also a silent, unwritten rule the fridge emanates, saying 'do not touch the boss' food or you'll be punished with wasabi'.

Karma begins to take out lots of ingredients that I wonder if the fridge is something magic lamp that pops up any food he wants. There's no way there'd be so much food in that tiny fridge.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He opens his mouth and almost croaks a word. He stops his work and picks up the draw pad and writes. _'I'm making breakfast.' 'What do you want?' 'Eggs, ham, pancakes?'_

"Aren't you sleepy?"

He shrugs. _'I'm your servant for now.'_

I sigh. "Just go to sleep, idiot. And… you can talk to me now."

He smiles. "No. I'll make you breakfast." His voice is sweet and gentle and I abruptly realize I actually missed it.

I shut the refrigerator door before he can grab anymore food. "No. SLEEP."

I admit Karma's health is more precious than my own stomach. _Sorry, stomach._ It grumbles in protest.

Plus it's mean to let my boyfriend overwork himself. Even though I think I'm still mad at him, my love for him far exceeds that anger. The flames of ire have been dowsed by floods of love.

I grab his hand and drag him out of the kitchen. But it feels like I'm dragging a stubborn bull back to its barn. I glare at the redheaded bull, who only stares at me with bewilderment. His gaze moves to our interconnected hands.

I just broke my rule after a minute it was erected.

I immediately let go his hand. Love really rots my brain as it eats away any rationality.

 _No skinship, Okumura/Ayano._ But his warmth lingering on my hand feels comfortable.

Suddenly something grabs my hand and pulls me backward. When I apprehend what is going on, I am already in his arms. Karma hugs me tight as his arms snake around my waist. I just gave him the chance to break my rule.

I struggle to uphold my rule but his warmth is so nice. I just want to stay there forever and forget about reality.

"Just…"

He mutters silently against my skull.

"Just let me hug you for a while before you implement that rule."

It would mean I'm an easy pushover if I give in. "Kar — "

His lips are already on mine to cut me off.

 _Oh good. Now I can't push you away anymore._ The greatness of Karma's lips, I awe.

My arms simultaneously pull his head closer as I sink deeper into the kiss. His tongue, granted permission, dances with mine in my mouth. My hands slide down his back and tug on the sash of his apron until it unravels. It doesn't take long before his hands slip into my shirt and touch the skin of my waist. It also doesn't take long for my hormone-infected brain to decide that we should do a heated make-out session in the kitchen, where anyone could stumble upon us.

Karma has already shoved me to a wall before I knew it. He breaks away from the kiss, panting, and works his lips on the nape of my neck. My hands futilely try to stop him from removing my shirt as they now pry his shirt off his skin. The heat between us is the side product of our chemistry as it sears my skin.

The sound of glass clattering onto the solid floor interjects our 'bonding' time. My eyes jolt open to see a woman standing behind Karma, a face I've never seen before. She has beautiful jade eyes with matching pinkish hair. Her face flushes while her mouth gapes with amazement.

Karma concedes from my neck and turns around. As usual, nonchalantly, he says "Oh. Hayami" as if her presence isn't of much importance as making out with me.

I immediately push Karma off me, making a mental note that I have jinxed myself and that this is the third time someone interjected our make-out. _Maybe we should find somewhere more secluded._

"Sorry for interrupting," says the woman with an impassive mask, though it doesn't work well with the blush on her face. She turns around and exits the kitchen, leaving the awkwardness hanging in the air.

"Hmm… oh well." Karma's mood is barely affected as he presses his lips on my neck until I push him away. He blinks.

I readjust my clothes. "No more. That's the end."

"Ehhhh?" Karma groans. "But we barely started…"

"I thought you were tired."

"But you turned me on…"

"NO. GO TO SLEEP."

He sighs. "Maybe we _should_ find a better place next time so that no one interferes us again."

"The rule has now been implemented. You cannot touch me. FOR A WEEK."

He clicks his tongue. "Can't we start tomorrow?"

"NO!"

He pouts. Then he chuckles. "I bet you can't resist me."

"Oh we'll see."

* * *

Apparently Karma has fallen asleep for the entire day. Rio isn't pleased that he left plenty of deskwork behind. However, she found a method to alleviate her anger.

She teases me for the sake of gossip.

"So so… did you guys actually make out in the kitchen?" Her eyebrows cock curiously.

Of course I'm not admitting that. It's so embarrassing. "No."

"Ehhhhhhh?!"

Nagisa takes a sip of his coffee leisurely. "Privacy, Rio, privacy."

The blonde clicks her tongue and frowns. "I'm curious! That redhead jerk is as innocent as an elementary school kid but he sure knows how to heat things up with Aka-chan wherever they are!"

I almost spit my mouthful of water into her face. "We do not heat things up everywhere!"

Rio chuckles. "The kitchen? Really?"

I grit my teeth and accept my mistake. "It was a mistake."

"Yeah yeah. Karma's lips must be your weakness."

On second thought, Rio is right. I always give in to his tender lips. There's no way I'll win as long as his lips are on my skin. They are just so tempting and irresistible. Lust often drives me to do unbelievable stuff.

"So Karma-kun can't touch you for a week? Poor him," Nagisa sighs.

"I bet he's itching to touch you," Rio eats a cookie served on the table. "You're definitely his nourishment for survival."

"Maybe he wanted to eat you alive."

"Or maybe your skin tastes like candy…" Rio spits out her tongue and approaches me. "Let me try." I flinch.

Abruptly her head is pulled backwards. She shrieks in pain and slaps away the hand that grabs onto her hair. "AKABANE!"

"I'm sorry…" says Karma unapologetically. The first thing he does as he enters his office is to make sure no one gets their hands on me except him. "She's reserved."

I roll my eyes. He smirks triumphantly since I don't retort his statement. "Where's my breakfast?"

Smiling, he goes out of his office and pushes in a cart. On it is a plate of ham, sausages and sunny-side-ups with their delicious scent wafting in the air. My stomach grumbles in correspondence to the wonderful sight of good food.

Karma places the plate before me. "Breakfast is served, my love."

I barely blush at his sentence because my current focus is on the food.

"How come we never get any?" Rio huffs as she eyes the plate of scrumptious breakfast.

Nagisa pats her shoulder understandingly. "We're not Akari, after all." Then he drags the blonde with him so that Karma and I can have some alone time together.

I dig into my breakfast and enjoy the piece of heaven in my mouth. For a Yakuza head, Karma sure knows how to cook. He sits next to me, trying to get as close as he can until I halt him. Seeing his plan failed by using food as distraction to get closer to me, he frowns and watches me eat instead.

I would love to have the entire plate of food to myself because sharing your food with someone else means your stomach will suffer. Sort of. I know it's a weird rule. But the way Karma stares at the food instead of me indicates that he probably prefers food over me right now. Translation: the redhead is hungry.

Well, he isn't just some random someone else. He's my boyfriend, though now less emphasizing on the target/boss part.

I cut a huge piece of juicy ham and shove it into his mouth. He blushes at my initiative and opens his mouth for me to feed him a piece of sausage. A beautiful shade of red giddiness dusts his face as he enjoys the food that I fed him. Such a cute redhead, easily satisfied by the little actions of love I do for him.

After swallowing the food he opens his mouth and begs for another. I feed him a piece of egg. "You must be hungry."

He nods silently. "I like you feeding me."

The way he says it reminds me of something hilarious. I laugh as my imaginations go wild. "You… you look like a cute puppy!"

"P-puppy?"

"Oh my god you're so adorable!" I mess up his hair and pinch his cheek. He blushes furiously.

"I-I'm not a dog!"

"Good dog!" I shove a piece of ham to his mouth. He reluctantly eats it.

Suddenly, Karma's face lights up a mischievous smirk. It must be some idea that got his brain gears moving. "Then… can this puppy get a hug from his master?"

"No."

He glares at me.

"No skinship." I chew on the piece of ham. "I bet you would die without touching me for an hour."

He smirks. "So you'd rather see your boyfriend die? How mean." He opens his mouth as I feed him a piece of sausage. "Are you still mad at me?"

I ponder. "Not till the degree of hating you, I guess."

"You _are_ still mad." Karma taps his chin. "Hmm… how to make my master feel happier?" He glances at me. "Macaroons?"

I almost choke. "Did you say macaroons?"

He ignores my question. "Chocolate-flavoured? Or blueberry? Or maybe strawberry? Maybe I should make some scones as well."

I'm well aware that it is a trap that is successfully luring me into it. But desserts… who doesn't love desserts? _Chill, Akari, chill. What happened to you super concentration during your previous missions?_

"I want… macaroons…" I mutter.

He smiles — or smirks, since his plan succeeds. "I'll get it done soon." I spontaneously glance at his desk which is piled with deskwork. He won't have the spare time to breathe if he makes the macaroons. "No worries, my master. I'll get everything done and make you happy and not get myself murdered by a vicious blonde." He sounds reassuring.

I shrug. "Just don't… overexert yourself."

He blinks. "Master you made me so happy! You care about me!" He says in a chirpy voice.

You are getting too into character now, Akabane. You're a Yakuza head. Not a maid!

"NOT YOU AGAIN!"

I hear a scream from outside. It sounds like Rio.

"GET OUT OF HERE BITCH!"

A bad premonition looms over me.

"Rio please don't —" Nagisa.

"I'm not letting this bitch interrupt their little love affair!" Rio.

A cold chuckle fills the air. I glance at Karma, whose face has darkened as he hears that chuckle. His fists clenched so hard that the veins on his hands looks as if they are about to explode. Abruptly he stands and bows at me. "Excuse me, master, I have something to do. I'll be back lat - "

The door is rudely flung open to allow the woman with gleaming silver hair enter the room. Her high heels clatter on the marble floor like metal blades. She meets me, not intimidated by my vicious glare. I hiss as I see her. Her eyes immediately skip over me to her fiancé.

Yuck. The word tastes bitter in my mouth.

"KARMA!" She lets out a high-pitched, faked cheerful shriek. If not for the coffee table between them, she would have pounced onto Karma by now.

Karma gives her a detested cold glare. "What are you doing here?"

She tucks a strand of hair to her ear. "I came to have some breakfast with you." Then she glances at the unfinished plate of breakfast on the table. She frowns. "Poor you, having to eat such… distasteful meal."

You did not just called what Karma made for me distasteful, bitch. He made it with love! And it tastes so damn good!

"Someone like you would never get the chance to taste Karma's cooking," I hiss. We glare at each other.

Leena chuckles. "After we're married, he'll get to cook for me as many times he wants."

That flicks up a hidden switch within me. I switch from composed mode to furious mode. "What did you just say?"

"Marriage, duh."

Karma's eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

She immediately latches herself onto Karma. "We're getting married! Father has set a date for us! It's next month!"

I would have flipped the entire table onto her face if I don't have strong self-control.

"Oh heeelll nooo," shouts Rio by the entrance.

Nagisa glances at me and flinches at my intensified dark aura. He gulps. "I didn't receive any memo from Mr. Turant."

Leena waves at him dismissively. "Father had it decided this morning. You'll get the memo soo—"

I have pried her off Karma by then and almost punched her in the face if not for Karma stopping me. Logic resumes its reign in my brain as I realize punching her right now would not spell well for Karma or me since her father is an elder who probably overpowers Karma.

"Oh. Good. Marriage," Karma says calmly.

At the same time, I feel numb. Karma has spoken that marriage with Leena is good. Good. GOOD. I crane my neck to see him but his face is a blur. I realize tears are welling up in my eyes. A pang of pain in my heart is tearing it apart.

Karma… what… what are you talking about…? You're… you're joking right…? You don't mean to… you…

…what about me?

I hear Rio screaming 'Akabane you idiot' and Nagisa trying to hold her back from grilling the redhead.

I'm now separated from reality as I remain absorbed in my own thoughts, trying to dispel the fear of losing him but it keeps haunting me. It tells me, ' _I've came real. I am real now. Face your true and real fears now. You're losing him forever_.'

No.

Karma, please, don't.

Please don't leave me.

I'll stop getting mad at you. I'll forgive you.

I'll stop lying to you about myself.

So please don't…

Please…

…

…

* * *

"But…"

Karma's voice draws me back to the horror called reality.

"… I won't be marrying you."

I am numb until something pulls me into sweet warmth. The warmth melts away the numbness. It feels nice. I remember it is Karma's warmth. Only his warmth can make everything better, even my tattered heart. It dispels all my fears away, realizing I'm always safe beside him.

It pains my craning neck to take a look at him. He glares at Leena, unyielding and refuse to succumb under her maleficence.

Karma looks like a shining knight in armor. Exaggeratingly saying, he looks like an angel sent from heaven to rescue me from my pain. His grip on my arm holds me tight to his strong torso. I can hear his heartbeat pulsing against my skin — gentle, harmonious, calming.

"I only marry this girl, Ayano Akari."

His declaration is strong, bold and unbreakable.

Rio gasps and tries to stifle her shriek.

Leena has smoke fuming from her nostrils. She is like a volcano about to explode but it wouldn't cause much of a threat against Karma.

"After all…" Karma continues, glances at me then at Leena. "She's pregnant with my child. I'd want to build a family with her."

Silence.

Total silence.

My chaotic brain tries to apprehend but fails miserably.

What did Karma just said?

* * *

 **I'd call this a… cliffhanger?**

 **Sorry for the delay. I'm working on the first story on one week and this AU on the other week. So it'll be at least 10 days for the next update…**

 **Thanks for reading! Much thanks for my loyal readers~~~~**

 **Reviews are love!**

Aipom4 : You're welcome~

SilverSapphire34523 : the collar thing will probably be explained in a few chapters later. So you'll get a clearer picture by then (though I'm still not sure how to elaborate on it). I suck at drawing anything lol.

SmoothieLifu: Drunk Akari has received a lot of popularity! She might resurface once more? Who knows? I had a reader from wattpad who drew for me. I posted it as a cover for Chapter 24 in wattpad. You can check it out if you want XD How long the story will be? Maybe 10+ chapters? I don't know. University is up in Sept so I can't be focusing on two stories at the same time. I think I might end it quick….

Animeandmangafangirl: I know right XD

Brie72201: thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Akari**

My brain fails to comprehend his outrageous claim.

Did he just say I'm pregnant?

But I have never...

"WHAT?!" gasps Leena as her eyes are wide open. She glares at me furiously.

Rio sighs as she slaps her forehead. "He went and did it..."

"I bet we need to get a baby room ready, huh?" Nagisa remarks sarcastically.

With a smug on his face, Karma peers at Leena's shocked face. He risks a glance at me, catching my dumbfounded look that immediately evolved into a glare, barely winces and continues his bold lie. "Since a child is on the way, I suppose I can't marry you but her. Besides, I love her. You? Not really."

Steam fumes from Leena's face that reddens from humiliation. "My father won't be pleased about this!"

Karma laughs. "I don't really care. It's even better that the board council votes against me and gets me fired so that I don't have to constantly fear for my life on this line of work and also avoid seeing you. I've earned enough money to start a family at the suburbs and open a tiny cafe for living." He yawns. "Yakuza business isn't really my thing. It's because my father is old that I have to be his substitute. I was too young by then to reject him. Now that I'm capable, nothing can stand in my way. Not you. Not your father. _No one_."

Leena puffs her cheeks in rage at the humiliation. She grits her teeth as her hands ball into fists. If she intends to pounce on me, I'm ready for her. But she barely regards everyone in the room and bolts out through the door. However, I fear this is not the end to her.

First it is silence. Then Nagisa breaks it. "So... We have a wedding to prepare?" Nagisa asks. "I think I got the perfect wedding planner for you."

I frown as I push Karma away. I lift a finger in his face to emphasize my point. "One, you did not just broke the rule. Two, I swear to God I did not do _that_ with you so I can't be pregnant. And three, I have never said I'd marry you!"

He blinks, not intimidated. "One, yeah, I know I broke it. You can punish me. Two, it was just a lie to force Leena cancel the wedding. Do you really want to see me marry her? I thought you love me. Three, I bet it did occur to you at some point in your life. Besides, we didn't need a baby to marry. I might be proposing you tonight. Or tomorrow. And the day after that. But if you really need a baby, we can just-"

I kick him in the shin. He yelps.

Rio raises her hand in the air to ask a question. "You do realize we're still right here, right? So if you want to make out or something, please do it after we leave. Though..." She eyes me and Karma. "A baby between you both... Aka-chan's good DNA will most probably dilute out Karma's devilish DNA so I'm fine with a little godchild."

"I can be the godfather," Nagisa adds innocently.

This looks more like a prank instead of an innocent offer.

"I AM NOT HAVING A BABY WITH HIM!" I shout.

Karma chuckles. "Oh. My wife is outraged. Better get her some desserts."

"I AM NOT YOU WIFE DAMN IT!"

* * *

I ignore Karma for the rest of the day because his so-called joke was not funny. I fume in my room, thinking of countless ways to make him pay for making me look like some slut. A tiny part of my brain rebels by contemplating on if it is nice to have a family with him.

For the love of God. I'm still a spy, not some maiden ready to be married to a Yakuza head.

Yes. My mission. I almost forgot about it. It is as if Karma has cast a love spell on me, causing me to lose track of my objectives.

I dial Korosensei's phone number on my phone. "Korosensei, we need to talk."

* * *

True to his appearance, my boss is never the inconspicuous person in town. He always draws attention wherever he goes, especially children crowding around him in bustling streets, believing that he is some mascot or clown. Thus, he never participated in spying or tracking down criminals. Even with his impeccable speed, he would always end up messing the missions.

The best disguise artist in the facility is Sugaya. He tries to make perfect human-like disguises for Korosensei so that he can blend in and not being left out by his own team. But Korosensei is too yellow and huge in a way that Sugaya has given up on him. Thus my boss holes himself in his office because that is the only thing he can do not ruining our missions and also not infuriating Karasuma.

"Nurufufufufu… so _Ayano-san_ , what brings you here?"

I roll my eyes at the large figure cramped on a short kiddy chair painted in vibrant colours. Around us the walls are decorated with colourful cartoons of current children favourites. Kiddy squeals pierce my ears now and then as children run around; sometimes they would scurry under the tiny tea table before me. I take a sip from the pink-coloured Barbie-stickered cup and my face contorts from the tea's overly sweetness. A sigh escapes my mouth as I glare at Korosensei for picking such a wondrous destination.

"It's the best place I can think of!" Korosensei defends himself. "No one would think we're meeting up here!"

But a children playground within a shopping mall, really?

"Do you have the information I need?" Korosensei asks, trying to balance all his eight feet while suffering from cramping his big butt onto the tiny chair.

I scratch my head. "Not really."

"Hey octopus man! Can we get a hug!" a girl screeches as she and her friends approach us.

"NURUFUFUFU!" Korosensei's face lights up with a pinkish colour of giddiness as he stretches his arms wide open. The children pounce onto him, squishing and pinching his flesh. He loves attention, that narcissist. Here is undoubtedly the best place to get affection, aside from his office where we would occasionally glare at him for his clumsiness. Of course, no sane adult would hug their boss, let alone an extra-terrestrial, non-human, perverted octopus.

"Pedophile," I remark. He chokes.

As the children finally return to their previous attention, I continue the solemn topic. "Sorry, boss. I still haven't dug out anything suspicious yet. It's been a month. I thought Karasuma would have withdrawn me."

"You know well being a spy takes more patience and time. And besides, I believe you wish not to leave there forever, regarding your new boss is now emotionally, physically, and romantically attached to you?"

My turn to choke.

"…and vice versa," Korosensei adds evilly with a smirk. "I assume your seduction skills are in good training."

"I did not seduce him."

"But I've heard you are now lovers with your boss. Nurufufufufufu… this is such an interesting matter. I've told you that you'd fallen in love and you did! Congratulations! I bet that boss is irresistible right?"

"It's nothing more than a ruse," I lie, trying to maintain my professionalism.

Korosensei's face inches closer. "Lying is not good for your health, Okumura-san."

"Refrain from calling my real name please."

"Nurufufufufu…" Korosensei's face is a brighter shade of pink as he reaches into his pocket to pull out a tiny note book. On the cover inscribed the words 'Gossip between my lackeys'. "I bet you did every couple would do. So tell me… what did you do?"

I blush, as if Korosensei has been spying on me and Karma for a long time and knew _everything._ "You perverted boss! Don't tell me you send me to undercover for the sake of your book and not a real mission? I'm calling Karasuma-san," I threaten.

"NUYA! Don't! I swear to God it's a real mission! Not just for the sake of gossip!"

So gossip is still one of your reasons, huh?!

The tentacles flail in air, flustered. He easily panics than normal people as well. "I… I heard from Irina! It's just that! So I got hyped!"

 _Irina_?

"Now Irina got pissed for sending you to a suicidal mission, in terms of romance. I'll never get a glimpse of her grandeur again…"

"You pervert."

"Please do not discontinue the mission! You know well that Ayakawa is a Yakuza clan that we have to stay guard on to prevent any tragedies from happening! We still do not know the real purpose behind their sudden docile nature or they might be just feigning to cover something huge in the making!"

"Or it's just Karma…" I blurt.

"You mean the Yakuza head?"

I nod. "He looks violent as first but he seems like a decent man. At least he stops his men from spilling blood or doing illegal things. Though, wouldn't that topple the main objective of a Yakuza?"

"But as a decent man as he looks, he must have some pretty good skills to get someone like you." Korosensei nonchalantly sips his tea. I throw a chair at his face. He dodges.

"I told you I—"

He snickers. "Do you really believe that I'd fall for your petty lies? I've never seen such a healthy and vibrant glow on you. You look cheerful than previous before I sent you to Ayakawa. Only love or money can make a woman glow. I assume it's love, in your case."

"You are a very nosy boss."

"I care for my colleagues."

I exert a sigh. "Whatever." I rise from my seat. "I still haven't collected any useful information yet so—"

"I get it. Don't withdraw you from the mission even if you would complete it in the future because you would prefer to stay with _him_ forever. I understand."

I glare at him.

"Though… don't get too emotionally attached, Akari. As much as I care for my colleagues' love affairs, may I remind you, that you are still carrying a fake identity as Ayano Akari. Your life could be easily destroyed if your mission is compromised. It's a ticking bomb. Your mission _and_ your relationship with Akabane. Once either of it blows up, there's nothing left for you. I suggest you find what you need and get out of there."

I blink at his unexpected warning – wise yet full of hazards.

He's right. My relationship with Karma is a ticking bomb. It will blow up sooner or later.

Then, I would be left of nothing.

* * *

The dining hall back in Ayakawa is unusually quiet and devoid of humans at the time for dinner. The pictures of previous Ayakawa heads stare back at me as I tentatively walk through the large hall to the back – the kitchen.

I thought of picking up my dinner here then retreat to my room without meeting Karma. The lights overhead blink dangerously with every step I take. If only this is something paranormal I would be expecting some ghosts – at least I know what I'm up against. But in Ayakawa, I remain cautious all the time, wondering if someone has already found me out and decide to take me out with my back turned – I wouldn't know I'm dead and how did I die.

The lights suddenly extinguished and the hall soaks in eternal darkness. A few tiny lights flicker deeper into the hall, beckoning me to come. My boots crunched on the smooth polished floor as I take meticulous steps. Are those lights for real? Are they… ghost fires?!

I see a figure shuffling in the shadows as I got close. The lights revealed themselves as long, spiraled candles on a table covered with white satin cloth. I remain cautious against the shuffling figure moving towards me. But as the candlelight cast on his flaming red hair that burns up in the dark, I jolt with surprise when he catches my hand, trying to stop me from running away in fright.

"Sorry," Karma mutters. "I thought the candlelight is sufficient. But it seems it's still too dark here."

"What are you doing?" I ask, not yanking my hand from his grip.

"Umm… trying to make up for the crude joke I made?"

I peel his hand off mine. "No skinship."

He pouts innocently. "Sorry." He shifts to the chair near me and pulls it for me. "Please sit, my lady."

"Being such polite is not your thing," I retort and take my seat.

He smirks. "So you wish that I'm a devil? As devilish as I may be, I will still treat you the nicest."

I watch the candles' flame flicker. "What's for dinner?"

Karma picks up a bell on the table and rings it. A figure emerges from the kitchen doors. Only when the candlelight cast upon his face I realize it is Nagisa. He bows at me politely and places a plate of steak before Karma and I respectively. "Good evening, Akari-chan. We have here today is Wagyu ribeye, medium rare with our chef's special sauce."

"Chef?"

Nagisa's gaze rests upon Karma.

"You cooked these?" I ask and shift my gaze from him to the steak.

He flashes a smile. "Bon apetit, my lady."

I cut a tiny piece and place it into my mouth. It tastes just right, with its perfect tenderness and juiciness. The sauce accentuates the original taste of the delicious beef. Karma is such a capable chef. I wish he would cook for me forever.

"You are wishing that I can be your chef forever," Karma voices out my thoughts like he is some psychic. "I'd do that for you only."

"I never said that, narcissist."

"Denial, are we?" He cuts off a piece of beef and shoves it to my mouth. "Open wide."

"No."

"Say 'ahhh~'"

I glance at Nagisa, who clears his throat and takes his leave. Without someone staring I quickly bite off Karma's fork. He grins with satisfaction. He then opens his mouth wide, gesturing me to do the same to him. I reluctantly feed him. He enjoys it with happiness.

Music suddenly swivels in the air. Not far from us, a maiden plays a violin under the spotlight. Her deft hands move agilely while producing sweet and lulling melodies. She dons a long, maroon dress reaching the floor. Her pinkish peach hair is tied up as a bun. Eyes closed, she focuses on playing the song. I realize I've seen her somewhere. She was the one who bumped into our make-out in the kitchen.

"Who'd know a sniper would be a violinist," remarks Karma.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Hayami Rinka. She is a super tsundere. But you're a super duper tsundere."

I kick his feet under the table. He winces.

After the main course, a familiar girl with golden blonde hair gleaming in the dark serves us dessert. "Enjoy," says Rio and she retreats to give us privacy.

I stare at Karma. "How many of your workers you dragged into this?"

Karma taps his chin. "Nagisa, Rio, Hayami… hmm there's few more who helped me set up the table. Well, they do want you to be happy so that you would say yes when I throw you the question."

I eat a spoonful of cake. "What question?"

Karma's hand darts across the table and grabs mine. He stares at me with glitter in his eyes. "Will you marry me, Akari?"

I blush and I choke. My mouth agape. "W-what? You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not." His tone is solemn.

My hand trembles under his hand. He grips it tighter to calm me down. "K-karma, don't you think it's a little bit too early for this? I mean, we barely known each other."

Aside the fact that I'm a spy.

Is this a predicament the heavens have sent to test me? To see whether if I can pick the right choice between work and love? Or is just an ominous premonition, warning me that soon the ticking bomb will go off and it will destroy everything in my life?

I need to wisely pick the right choice. I… I have to… I cannot give him false hope. I cannot hurt his feelings with that false hope. My heart jumps up and down from the jittery nerves and also from a sudden surge of happiness. If not for my rationality in the way, I would probably be squealing with happiness like every girl would.

This can only mean I love Karma so much I'm willing to marry him after a month.

"We can know each other better after we marry," says Karma. "And fulfill the duties of husband and wife."

Pervert.

 _I cannot give him false hope._ I hypnotize myself. _I cannot accept the proposal. I…_

"I know I don't have a ring yet… but I was kinda' hoping that you'd go and choose it with me. Akari-"

"Did you propose to me because of Leena? To get rid of her?"

"Akari?" He is taken aback by my outburst.

 _I… I need to crush that false hope before my lies hurt him even worse._

My heart clenches in my chest painfully. It hurts me to see a look of hurt across his face.

"Y-yes or n-no…" I begin to falter. I pinch my thigh and force myself trudge through the strong opposing waves in my heart. "Yes or no," I repeat firmly.

Karma lowers his face. "Honestly, yes. I am planning to use you to get rid of the contract with Leena."

The truth hits me like a train. It hurts me now more than it does to him, to realize that the possibility that he doesn't love me is escalating – is becoming real. The love between us is never real. He uses me as tool. As a tool to free himself. He seduces me because I'm too innocent. All the words he told me, all the affection, all the kisses, is for his own sake. He is a conman. He is a scam. He—

"But mostly, it's because I love you."

My eyes widen slightly.

"I thought it is a good plan but it is also a stupid plan for using you. I can get rid of Leena and I can… I can get you to myself forever. But I don't know… how hurt my heart is when I tried to carry it out. In the end, you still found out. I must be such a bad liar. I… I want you to myself. Just myself." He pauses and fiddles his fingers. "Maybe one day you'll say yes? I'll just cling onto that hope."

 _Crush his false hope. Destroy the lifebuoy thrown to him._

"I…" I stutter.

 _Pretend to be mad. Do it._

"You infuriate me."

 _Then, break up with him._

My hands tremble. I realize I cannot destroy that false hope because I cannot bear to hurt him even if I'll end up hurting him more if I don't end this now.

Maybe we can still remain as lovers, yes.

But then our love would be too strong to break apart.

Then I will want to marry him.

I wouldn't carry out my mission.

Either I would be withdrawn or I won't.

But I would carry a fake identity, a fake me forever. Karma would only know me as Ayano Akari and not Okumura Akari.

I don't want to live as a fake.

I want him to see, to know everything that is real about me.

 _I can't do this._

"Sorry," mutters Karma, oblivious to my dilemma. "Sorry I pissed you off. Looks like I've gone beyond the boundary. Let's… let's just pretend none of that ever happened, okay?"

 _Can I be selfish for once?_

 _Can I keep him to myself before I have to let him go?_

 _I'll leave him before he finds out. Then he wouldn't get hurt._

I rise from my seat and approach him. I grab his collar, the force causing him to stand. Then I slam my mouth onto his. After a brief moment of shock, he kisses me back and holds me tight around my waist.

"Just for the night," I breathe against his lips.

He grins. "Whatever. Told you you couldn't resist me."

… _And he will never hear of Ayano Akari again._

* * *

His hands reach beneath my shirt as he shoves me onto his bed.

Adeptly he removes my garments one by one while trailing kisses at places he has never ventured before – places that make my heart race and my cheeks flush.

"You're beautiful," he breathes against my face as he eyes my nudity.

I blush furiously as I lay bare to him – everything I hide beneath clothing is exposed raw to him.

A surge of pain courses through my veins when we finally unite as one. Then the pain is replaced by pleasure and excitement that I drown myself in. I feel like on cloud nine, warm that he emanates throbbing in my insides.

"I love you, Akari," Karma mutters as he plants a kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, Karma."

* * *

"Akari~"

Karma's voice wakes me up in the morning. I am greeted with the tantalizing scent of bacon and ham wafting in the air. Rubbing my eyes, I squint at Karma placing a plate right at my thighs. It has sunny-side-ups, bacons, hams and baked beans. I take in a deep whiff and my stomach grumbles simultaneously.

"Morning," I mutter groggily.

"Morning love," he replies and kisses a trail down my neck. "Did you get some sleep last night?"

I blush, reminded of our passionate first night together. "Err umm…"

"Hmm?" He breathes against my neck, tickling me. Inadvertently he slips his hand into the blanket and touches me.

"I'm trying to eat here," I say and shove his hand away. He pouts.

A series of knocks rattle on the door. "Redhead jerk, get up. You got plenty of deskwork today. GET IT DONE NOW," shouts Rio from the other side of the door.

"A few residents in the area wish to meet you, Karma," Nagisa adds. "Oh yeah. Can I get the rest of the day off today? I want to plan a surprise for Kaede."

"Oh. Her birthday today?" asks Rio.

"Tomorrow. I'm getting plenty of things planned to give her a surprise."

The duo's conversation interrupts the tranquility in the room. Karma sighs and kisses my cheek while grabbing a piece of bacon. "Enjoy your breakfast, my lady. Meet me back in the office after you're done." He opens the door and exits the room. "You two are such a ruckus!" he shouts from outside.

"Aww did we interrupt you and Aka-chan lovey-dovey?"

"Karma, Akari-san is a good girl. Please be nice to her."

"What are you talking about, Nagisa? Of course I'll be nice to her…" their voices fade off in the distant.

I quietly finish my breakfast while enjoying the love Karma instilled in it. I pick up my clothes sprawled over the floor, refresh myself with a bath and dress myself in my working suit. I tidy Karma's bed and balance the plate on my hand, en route to the kitchen.

However, as I open the door, two bulky men greets me in black suits and matching black ties. They have slicked hair with solemnity over their faces. I have not seen them before.

"Ayano-san, please come with us," says the blond.

I eye them from head to toe meticulously, staying on high alert. Are they intruders? But Ayakawa has high security that not mere thugs can break through. Besides, who would be dumb enough to intrude a Yakuza's HQ?

I glare. "Why should I? Who are you?"

The men exchange glances. "We are here sent by Mr. Turant," replies the one with black hair.

"Please come with us and refrain from fighting."

Mr. Turant is mostly likely linked to Leena the hag. I assume it's her father, one of the elders of the clan. What does he have to do with me? Is it because of Karma? Is it that his precious little hag daughter filed a complaint?

"Fine. I'll come with you." I might as well be digging deeper into Ayakawa or might as well be sending myself into a tiger's mouth.

* * *

I would have not expected that the two men would lead me to a nearby café located next to Ayakawa building. It looks normal inside out, with its fill of customers taking their breakfast there. The entire atmosphere is relaxing and quiet, typical of most cafes. At a corner, a middle-aged man drinks his coffee in silence while emanating an aura that intimidates any passerby. Tables around him are empty as if the rest of the customers knew he is not someone to be close with.

I have never seen such an intimidating aura. The man is like a viper hiding in the camouflage of dead leaves on the forest floor, waiting to strike any unwary prey.

The man looks up and spots me approaching with his fellow guards. Flashing the smallest of smiles to hide the hidden lethal fangs that he can strike with at any time given, he gestures me to sit. The man has wrinkles across his face that whenever he smiles they become crevices. Greying patches of hair is unable to conceal his imminent baldness. Black eyes, dark pits like a viper's scan me.

"Have a seat, Ayano-san," says Mr. Turant with a courteous smile.

I sit, concluding that he couldn't plant a death trap amidst normal people in a café.

"What business do you have with me, Mr. Turant? I still have to work," I demand directly.

The man casually sips his coffee. "Tell me, Ayano-san, what _is_ your work?"

I cock an eyebrow. "I work as Karma's bodyguard."

"Then what main objectives does it pose?"

"To protect my boss at all costs, even with my life."

A small smile creeps onto his face as if he opposes my answer. "Congratulations, Ayano-san. You are completely clear of your work. I thought you were some airheaded girl applying for the wrong job. Though, your first impression tells me you are not as innocent as you look." He stares right into my eyes. "If you respect your line of work, you should understand that Karma is completely out of your league and seducing him would not look good in your resume."

Finally. Straight to the point.

"I believe you are aware of the engagement between my daughter and Karma. So why bother dating an engaged man?"

I yawn and stare back at him, holding to my ground firmly. Unwavering I reply. "Seduction is such a vulgar word, Mr. Turant. I'm in love with him and so is he with me. For a person who uses marriage as a tool for business, it's clear to me that you wouldn't understand even if I try to elaborate. Now, if you excuse me—"

"Name your price, Ayano-san," says Mr. Turant.

"Excuse me?" I ask in a high-pitched tone, clearly offended.

"For someone as wise and calculative as you are, Ayano-san, there must be a hidden agenda behind your objective in getting close to Karma. It's either coincidence or money. In this realistic world, I believe the latter. So tell me, how much do you wish to gain from this 'bargain' of yours with Karma? I'll pay you double. Then you leave Ayakawa and Karma for good."

The disrespectful tone of his irks and disgusts me. For someone who dresses like highly noble social elite, he has a dirty opinion on people. And his heart must be slicked dark with icky slime. I'm not someone who can be bought with money.

"Look, Mr. Turant. I don't want money or anything you offer me. I love Karma and that's it. Please do not look for me again," I huff and leave. Mr. Turant snickers in the background but I ignore him. His guards do not hold me back.

I dislike this Turant guy. This is not the end for him. According my intuition he will find all means to make me comply.

Should I tell Karma about this?

Bad luck bad luck all day long.

* * *

My mood has gone down the drain. I am completely disgusted and devastated at how the man looked at me, like I'm some slut. My rejection may also lead to other circumstances. If Turant pursues further, he might dig up my entire history and unearth my biggest lie. Then, he can use it against me, as blackmail or report me to Karma. Then I would be totally ruined.

I try to maintain optimism. But the scary thought is buzzing in my mind like annoying flies that I cannot swat away. As I drift in my train of thoughts, I bump into something and fall onto my butt on the ground.

"Eh?"

A gasp draws my attention to look up. The familiar face, the familiar raven hair, the familiar voice…

Sugino?!

"Akari you alrigh—" Sugino stops in mid-sentence as I glare at him, sending a signal not to familiarize with me. He stuns for a while then recovers his composure. Hand outstretched to pull me up, he says, "You okay, miss?" His face an impassive mask, Sugino carries out his acting flawlessly.

I would have freaked out to meet one of my co-workers during my mission. I stay collected, for we are now located near the Ayakawa building, where anyone deemed smart enough would have discovered something amiss between us.

My muscles have frozen and it takes all my strength trying to act normal just to like any helpful stranger. I grab his hand and Sugino pulls me up. Rid of any usual chat, I thank him in a quiet voice and quickly walk back to the building. I risk a glance back at Sugino, but he has disappeared. I look around to see if anyone has seen us, but only Ritsu is in the lobby counter typing in data into her computer.

Thank god.

Sugino sends me a message after that, stating that he was just passing by and did not expect to bump into me there. He promises he would not pass by that carelessly anymore and risk my entire mission in jeopardy.

I sigh and enter Karma's office, where the redhead is fixated in his deskwork. He flashes a grin as he sees me. I pray my trail of bad luck ends right here right now.

If only God would grant me that wish.

* * *

"I'll be in the dining hall when I'm done with my work. You go get some food first. Wouldn't want my girlfriend to get hungry," Karma says as he kisses my nose. "I'll miss you."

"We won't be seeing each other for like 30 minutes. Don't be so clingy," I chide.

He wraps his arms around my waist, seemingly forgotten about his work. "But if I don't be clingy, you'll be taken away…" He kisses the nape of my neck as his hands began tickling my waist. "Why don't you give me some energy booster right no—"

I shove him away. "Finish your work, boss."

He laughs cheerfully and kisses me. "Bye love." And he releases me.

I stroll to the dining hall, focusing on what delicious food the kitchen would cook tonight. They make the best stew. My stomach growls in correspondence. Should I bring some to Karma's office and eat with him? He barely touched his lunch today and I heard his stomach grumbled occasionally, protesting.

"Akari."

Rio's voice halts me before I reach my destination. I spin around, finding her leaning against the wall. Her golden hair is still the prettiest feature she possesses. She looks at me, smiling.

…In a way that sends chills down my spine. My instinct immediately yells at me something is wrong. I do not like the way she stares at me, like she is some predator lurking in the shadows awaiting her prey. She must have stayed there waiting for my appearance. I know she is a capable woman, but I didn't know she can be so fearsome suddenly. Her aura changes 180 degrees from a tamed lion into some feral beast.

"Rio?" I say, remaining calm.

She approaches me in wide strolls.

With a solemn zip across her lips, she asks a taboo.

"Who are you, Ayano Akari?"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! (lately I love suspense so, cliffhangers are born)**

 **Finally, another chapter done! I was on writer's block, again!**

 **Bad news: this story may end soon. Probably. I expect 10 chapters because I'm not going to cling to this story too long. I need to return my focus to the main story!**

 **Thanks for the love! I love you, my readers! Reviews are love~**

Reviews:

Aipom4: Thanks!

Animeandmangafangirl: drunk Akari's everyone's entertainment!

SilverSapphire34523: No spoilers!

Dotdotdot777: Thanks for reading!

I12Bfree: looooookiiiiiiing foooorward fooor yooour next revieewww~

PhoenixFireBlade: Drunk Akari spilling the beans? Hehehehehehehehehehe~

Erza scalkret cosplayer aoi

How you know it is an anime if you don't watch it?


End file.
